The Future
by Ryuzaki Miki
Summary: Miyuu, Haruna, Daiki, Yuuto, dan Chinen adalah sahabat karib dengan kehidupan sekolah dan murid SMA biasa. Namun semuanya berubah karena Daiki menolak pengakuan cinta oeh Rika. Sejak itu, Miyuu diburu oleh 3 sekawan. Bagaimana akhirnya? A Hey!Say!JUMP fanfic. Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Aku melihatnya. Yeah. Melihat hal yang sangat tak kuinginkan. Hal yang sangat kutakuti..._

_Aku ingin membantumu dan mencegahnya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat,eh, sahabatku?_

Title: The Future

By: Ryuzaki Miki

Cast:

-Hasegawa Haruna-(OC)

-Ryuzaki Miyuu-(OC)

-Arioka Daiki-

-Adachi Rika-

-Chinen Yuuri-

-Nakajima Yuuto-

-Tanaka Asami-

-Yamada Ryosuke-

-Oc-

Genre:

School

Mystery

Friendship

Romance?

Disclaimer: We are belong _Kami sama's_!

Length:

Chaptered

Warning:

Ooc, oc, aneh, ga nyambung dkk..

-Happy Reading-

Hasegawa's POV

Aku melihat sosok seorang gadis. Berambut sebahu lewat sedikit. Ia menguncir rambutnya seperti ekor kuda. Dengan sebuah kep berwarna pink di sela rambutnya di bagian sebelah kiri. Ia sahabatku. Yah, sebut saja ia Ryuzaki Miyuu. Sahabatku dari kelas 4 SD.

Kami bersama melangkahkan kaki ke sekolah kami, Teitan High School dan segera menuju kelas 2-B. Oh, kelas tercinta.  
Seperti biasa, kelas ini selalu ribut dan tak henti-hentinya terdengar sayup-sayup cicit-cicitan gosip dari mulut orang-orang yang ekhem, aneh.

Kami duduk dibangku kami yang bersebelahan. Aku menatapnya. Lagi-lagi ia termenung. Memang sih, itu sudah seperti kegiatan rutin bagi Miyuu. Tapi tetap saja, aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Pernah sekali aku bertanya, ia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum kecil dan menoel kepalaku. Dasar, tak sopan. Tapi aku suka perilakunya itu. Tingkah yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh orang yang sangat akrab. Biasanya, walaupun sangat akrab, kita tak akan berani menoel-noel kepala orang dengan antusias. Tapi Miyuu berbeda. Sekali bertemu, ia segera menoel kepalamu dan mengucapkan salam dengan watadosnya itu. Hhh...

"Ya, Haru chan, mikir apa tuh? Si Kotak Labu ya?" tanya Miyuu mengagetkanku. Aku segera berdecak kesal padanya.

"_Iie_. Dasar menyebalkan," ujarku sambil berpangku dagu. Dan seperti yang sudah sudah, ia menyenggol kepalaku.

"Ck! _Nande yo_?" kesalku sambil melihatnya.

"_Iie_. Hanya saja... Aku terpikir tentang hal yang kamu beritahu padaku pekan lalu," ungkapnya sambil memangku dagu dan menatap kosong kembali.

Hal yang kuberitahu? Oh.. Yang itu ternyata. Sekalian memberitahukan. Aku memiliki kekuatan supernatural yang bisa melihat masa depan. Dan pekan lalu aku baru saja memberitahu hal buruk pada Miyuu tentangnya. Tentang apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Aku menghela napas pelan.

"Sudahlah. itu belum tentu benar. Kau tahu kan, masa depan itu bisa diubah kalau kita berusaha untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi," kataku tanpa menoleh padanya. Kurasakan ia menoleh padaku. Ia seperti tengah tersenyum kecil.

"Yeah. Benar. Dan aku ingin sekali mengubah hal itu bersamamu, Haru chan," ujarnya kalem yang membuatku tersenyum kecil dan menoleh padanya.

Itulah yang kusuka darinya. Sikap tenang walaupun ia tahu ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya. Entah apa itu hanya di wajahnya yang tenang, atau hatinya yang juga tenang. Hm.. Tak ada yang tahu kan?

Teng tong...

Suara bel masuk berbunyi. Para _gakusei _segera duduk di tempatnya masing masing dengan rapi. Dan untuk saat ini, kelas menjadi hening bagai di kuburan.  
Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Miyuu. Dan sekali lagi, kulihat ia tengah termenung sambil menatap keluar jendela yang berada di sampingnya itu.

Hm...

End of Hasegawa's POV

Author's POV

"Yo, yo! Haru Yuu chan!" seru seorang cowok pada 2 orang gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Ryuzaki Miyuu dan Hasegawa Haruna ; yang tengah memakan sarapan mereka di kantin sekolah. Yah, sebut saja cowok itu adalah Arioka Daiki. Ia ke kantin bersama sahabat-sahabatnya juga, yaitu Chinen Yuuri dan Nakajima Yuuto.

Kedua gadis itu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil dan melanjutkan memakan sarapan mereka.

Ketiga pemuda itu segera duduk di meja yang sama dengan Miyuu dan Haruna.

"Hei, Dai Chii chan 'n Yuuto kun," sapa Miyuu.

"Miyuu chan selalu telat menyapa yah," ujar Chii.

"Hah? _Atashi_?" tanya Miyuu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Sou_. _Anata desu_," ujar yang lain kompak.

"_Doushita_?" tanyanya lagi sambil meminum tehnya dengan sedotan.

"Karena tadi kami sudah menyapa duluan," kata Daiki.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Eh, bukan. Tapi otaknya kurang cepat merespon," ucap Haruna.

"Iya. Seharusnya kamu langsung membalas saja saat kami menyapamu. Bukan setelah agak lama kami menyapa," ujar Yuuto.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas. Miyuu hanya memangku dagu(lagi) sambil merenung. Apa dia memikirkan kata-kata Yuuto tadi? Hm...

"Ngomong-ngomong, gimana dengan Adachi?" tanya Yuuto tiba-tiba pada Daiki.

Miyuu tersedak pelan. Adachi? Adachi Rika?

Daiki tak meresponnya dan malah melihat ke arah Miyuu."Tak ada," ucapnya pendek.

Yang lain segera menatapnya curiga. Daiki yang merasakan hawa-hawa tak enak di sekelilingnya dan hanya menghela napas.

"Kemarin dia bilang dia suka sama aku," ucapnya dengan wajah muram.

Dheg!

"Terus?" tanya Chii.

Daiki mendengus kesal."Ya..."

Teng... Tong...

"Nanti kita lanjutkan,"ujar Daiki yang selamat dari pertanyaan maut itu dan berlalu dari kantin dengan disusul Chii dan Yuuto setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Miyuu dan Haruna.

Daiki's POV

Eehh...

Mereka malah menanyakan hal itu. Jelas-jelas aku kesal. Adachi Rika itu 'kan hanya temanku. Iya sih, Rika memiliki perasaan yang berbeda dari sekedar teman. Tapi bukan berarti aku suka padanya 'kan? Hhh... lagi pula, kemarin itu merupakan hal yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku. Selain ia mengucapkan rasa sukanya padaku, ia malah mengucapkansesuatu yang buruk tentang- ekhem, Miyuu.

_Flashback_

"_Watashi wa_...," ujar Rika tergagap.

"Apaan sih? Ngomong aja. Ga papa kok," ujarku agak sedikit risih yang melihatnya seperti ini. Ia menatapku dengan takut-takut.

"_Suki desu_...!" ujarnya sambil menunduk dan menutup matanya erat.

Eh? _Nani_? Ia baru saja menyatakan apa? _Suki desu_? Ga salah denger apa aku.

"Oh.. _Ne_.. _Arigatou_.." Hanya itu yang terucap dariku.

Ia tampak kaget. Ia menyentak tali tas di bahunya. "Setelah apa yang aku katakan, kamu cuma bilang '_arigatou_'?" katanya agak kesal. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga pasti kesal. Tapi, apa daya.

Aku hanya nyengir."Rika chan. _Arigatou_,"ucapku lagi padanya."Aku ga bisa menjalin hubungan apa pun denganmu selain teman baik. _Gomen ne_..."

Ia terdiam sebentar lalu menatapku serius. "Apa karena Miyuu?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tanya, apa karena Miyuu?" ulangnya sambil menampakkan raut wajah serius.

"_Iie_...," jawabku santai.

Tatapannya tak kunjung lepas dariku. Jujur saja, itu membuatku risih. Aku mengubah tatapanku ke arah-arah lain sembari menunggu ucapan lain darinya. Aku menyelipkan kedua tanganku di saku jaket abu-abu bertopi kesayanganku. Lalu aku menatapnya. Di matanya tersirat rasa benci yang luar biasa. Aku mulai menatapnya hati-hati.

"_Doushita_?" tanyaku.

Tatapannya tak kunjung berubah. Lalu ia menghela napas."Liat aja. Aku ga bakal ngelepasin dia gitu aja. Aku bakal buat kamu ngerasain yang lebih dari aku! Kami memiliki banyak strategi untuk hal apa pun. Miyuu ga bakal aman!"hentaknya lalu berlalu dari hadapanku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi.

Aku tertegun sedetik lalu berbalik ke arahnya berlari."Rika! Hoi! _Chotto_!"seruku. Tapi ia keburu pergi.

Aku berdecak kesal. Apa sih, yang bakal direncanain dia?

_End of Flashback_

Eh… _Chotto_! Apa yang dia bilang kemarin?

' _Kami memiliki banyak strategi untuk hal apa pun_.'

Kami? Itu berarti, bukan dia saja yang akan merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi ada oranglain yang akan membantunya. Siapa ya?

Aku melangkah ke dalam kelasku. Aku teringat sesuatu dan melangkah mundur, ke luar kelasku dan menoleh ke samping. Kulihat Miyuu dan Haruna berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas sebelah, kelas 2-B. Sedangkan aku kelas 2-C ya?

Eh! Jangan mikir itu sekarang. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, heran. Tanpa diduga, Miyuu menoleh ke belakang dan menatapku. Aku buru-buru masuk ke kelas karena takut aku dipikir apaan.

Aku langsung duduk di kursiku yang terletak di pojok kelas dekat jendela bersama Chinen di sebelahku dan Yuuto di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke pintu kelas. Mulai banyak murid yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku melihat seseorang di balik pintu. Rika tengah melambai ke... Tanaka? Oh ya! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya dari awal?!

End of Daiki's POV

Author's POV

Tanaka. Tanaka Asami. Murid kelas 2-C. Sekelas dengan Daiki dkk. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak di baris kedua bangku ketiga dari pintu masuk. Hanya beda dua baris dan 3 bangku dari tempat duduk Daiki. Selama pelajaran Bahasa Tradisional (Jepang) berlangsung, Daiki tak melepas pandangan matanya dari Asami. Ia terus memandangnya dengan tatapan waspada dan menyelidik. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Yah, tahu aja entar si Asami jatuhin uang dari sakunya? Entahlah.

Ia tetap memperhatikan tingkah laku Asami hingga pelajaran selesai. Tak ada yang spesial. Asami hanya melakukan kegiatan biasa di kelas, belajar, dan mencorat-coret bukunya.

Daiki yang sedari tadi memangku dagu dengan tatapan cueknya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tatapan seperti '_Itu dia!'_

Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Chinen yang berada di sebelahnya dan menoel bahunya pelan. Hal yang sama ia lakukan pada Yuuto. "Nanti kita pergi ke pintu gerbang. Ajak Miyuu dan Haruna juga. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Bergerak cepat."

Seiring dengan selesainya ucapan Daiki, bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Daiki segera menyambar tasnya dan berlalu dari kelas. Tapi ia sempat melihat secarik kertas yang sedang di pegang Asami. Beberapa sketsa gambar. Asami menatap kepergian Daiki dengan tatapan dingin dengan dibalas tatapan lebih natural dari Daiki.

Ia segera berlari menuju gerbang sekolah dan menunggu kedatangan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tak lama, Yuuto dan yang lain sudah berada di gerbang sekolah bersama Daiki.

Daiki menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari kejadiannya kemarin bersama Rika, sampai kertas yang sedang dipegang Asami. Ia menceritakannya dengan cepat.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Chinen setelah Daiki selesai bercerita.

Daiki terdiam sejenak lalu menatap mereka satu persatu. "Aku punya ide. Ide gila," ucapnya pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Haruna.

"Kita ikuti mereka. Aku tahu mereka agak lama keluar. Jadi aku ngundang kalian ke sini dulu. Yah, hitung-hitung nunggu mereka keluar deh..," ucap Daiki serius.

"Oke," ucap yang lain kompak.

Tak lama kemudian, Rika dan Asami keluar dari pintu depan sekolah dan menuju gerbang sekolah. Daiki dan yang lain segera membalikkan tubuh mereka agar tidah ketahuan. Setelah Rika dan Asami ke luar dari gerbang, mereka mulai mengikuti ke mana arah mereka pergi...

Xxx

Daiki menghempaskan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi taman. Yang lain melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kupikir mereka bakal ngapain. Ternyata cuman jalan-jalan kaya murid biasa," ujar Yuuto.

"Ya...," ujar yang lain singkat.

Hari sudah sore. Yah, sekitar pukul 5 sorelah, kira-kira.

Miyuu hanya termenung di sisi kursi taman. Tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam.

"Kenapa Yuu? Dari tadi diam aja?" tanya Haruna.

Miyuu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil."_Iie. Daijoubu_," ujarnya singkat lalu kembali menatap ke depan.

"Minggu depan sudah libur musim panas. Ada rencana untuk hal ini?" tanya Chinen.

"Tak ada..," ujar yang lain.

Chinen menatap cakrawala yang mulai berwarna jingga kemerahan."Sudah sore. Kita pulang?" tanya Chinen.

"Ya," jawab yang lain kompak. Lalu bersama-sama mereka berjalan meninggalkan taman itu dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

'_Ini aneh..._,' ujar mereka kompak dalam hati.

Xxx

Esoknya...

Miyuu's POV

'_Suatu hari nanti, kamu akan menemukan sesuatu yang besar dan berbahaya bagi hidupmu. Hal itu terus menghantuimu dan akhirnya kamu akan meninggal di tangan orang tak berdosa yang merasa dirimu penghalang baginya ,' ujar Haruna._

_'Itu... Terjadi di waktu dekatkah?' tanyaku heran._

_Haruna terdiam sebentar.'Ya.. Sekitar minggu depan?' ujarnya sedikit ragu._

Hal itu terus menghantuiku sepanjang hari. Yah, tidak selalu sih. Setidaknya aku memiliki banyak aktivitas di sekolah maupun luar sekolah untuk sekedar melupakan hal itu sejenak.

Kini aku tengah berjalan menuju kelasku bersama Haruna, seperti hari-hari biasa. Kami menduduki bangku kami yang bersebelahan itu. Aku menaruh tasku di atas meja dan mulai menyandarkan kepalaku di atasnya. Arah kepalaku mengarah ke Haruna yang sedang termanggu.

"Hei, ngapain?" tanyaku sambil menyenggol lengan kirinya.

Ia menoleh padaku dan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak. Aku melakukan hal yang sama."Entahlah. Aku merasa ada hal yang aneh," ujarnya.

"Ya.. Aku juga. Rika sekelas sama kita. Tapi kenapa dia ga langsung bicara sama aku aja. Iya ga?" ujarku pelan karena takut terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Ya. Aku juga berpikiran sama. Dan aku yakin. Daiki dan yang lain pasti juga menyadari hal itu,"kata Haruna.

Sembari itu, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi.

Kami kembali fokus pada pikiran masing-masing.

Xxx

Hari ini aku piket. Haruna dan yang lain sudah pulang duluan. Ada hal yang harus dilakukan katanya. Hm.. aku berasumsi bahwa mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu bersama. Dasar. Tunggu-tunggu kek. Iya gak?

Aku menyapu kelas setengah hati dan langsung membuang sampah ke tong sampah. Teman piket harianku, Watanabe Mayu, sedang menempatkan sapu ke tempatnya.

"_Yosh_! Sudah selesai. Ayo, pulang," ujar Mayu. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Aku mengambil tasku dari atas meja dan berjalan bersama gadis yang akrab dipanggil Mayuyu itu menuju keluar kelas. Aku menutup pintunya dan mulai berjalan.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang, aku merasa aura-aura tak sehat, eh, tak natural. Lalu, ada dua orang gadis yang melewati kami. Itu... Rika dan Asami..? Mereka berjalan dengan cepat dan hilang di ujung koridor menuju tangga.

"Hei, Miyuu, aneh ya. Rika nempel banget sama Asami," kata Mayu.

Aku menoleh padanya."Ya. Itu aneh," ucapku serius.

Kami berbelok di ujung korodor dan menuruni tangga. Aku melihat sekeliling dengan hati-hati. Yah tahu aja ada jebakan yang dipasang sama Rika dan Asami kan? Hayo, kalian mikir apa tadi? Mikir aku lagi nyari uang jatuh? Ckck.. Bahaya ini...

Kami sampai di lantai bawah dengan selamat. Di kejauhan, aku melihat Rika dan Asami sedang berjalan menuju gudang belakang sekolah di balik bangunan di seberang. Apa yang bakal mereka lakuin di sana? Aku menoleh ke arah Mayu.

"Mayuyu, aku lupa, aku harus menulis laporan kelas," ujarku mencari alasan. Bagi orang yang tidak terlalu teliti seperti Mayuyu pasti ga bakal kepikir kalau aku ini bukan seketaris kelas.

Ia menoleh padaku."Ah.. Ya.. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya? Jaa..!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan melambai pelan.

Aku membalas tersenyum dan melambai. Sesudah memastikan ia sudah berlalu dari gerbang sekolah, aku segera mengendap-endap menuju gudang belakang sekolah. Aku berjalan pelan dan mengintip dari balik jendela. Samar-samar kudengar suara yang tak asing. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rika dan Asami.

"...yah, setidaknya begitu. Kamu bisa lakuin itu kan?" suara Asami.

Aku tak dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas. Namun aku dapat melihat kalau mereka lagi berdiri berhadapan dan ada meja di depan mereka. Dan ada.. kertas?

"Ya. Aku bisa. Nanti aku bakal nyoruh orang. Ga mungkin aku sendiri yang nyetir kan?" jawab Rika.

"Oke."

Mereka mulai berkemas. Asami menyimpan kertas tadi ke dalam tasnya. Aku segera mengambil kesimpulan dari ini. Aku harus pergi sebelum mereka ke luar dari gudang ini. Dan aku pun langsung berlari meninggalkan gudang sekolah. Satu tempat yang kutuju ; rumah Daiki. Entah kenapa, pikiranku mengarah ke sana.

Satu hal yang kuyakini: mereka semua berada di sana.

Xxx

Sesampainya aku di rumah Daiki yang bertingkat dua itu, aku segera memencet bel rumah tersebut.

Seseorang membukakan pintu itu.

"_Konnichiwa, nii chan_," sapaku pada sosok pemuda yang lebih tua dari Daiki itu.

"Ah, Miyuu chan eh? Daiki dan yang lain ada di kamarnya. Kamu ke sana aja langsung, atau..."

"Langsung pergi saja. _Arigatou_," potongku dan langsung melesat ke kamar Daiki yang berada di lantai dua.

Sudah kuduga, mereka memang di sini!

End of Miyuu's POV

Chinen's POV

"... tapi dia memang ga seharusnya berbuat seperti itu. Belum lagi, kita ga tau apa yang lagi mereka rencanain," ujarku pada Daiki dan yang lain. Kami kini sedang berada di rumah Daiki. Tepatnya di kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua ini.

"Iya, kami juga tahu itu," ujar Haruna.

"Dan pertanyaannya adalah, apa rencana mereka? Kita ga bisa membuat kesimpulan tersendiri tanpa tahu apa rencana mereka," ujar Yuuto. Kami mengangguk setuju.

Sreg..!

"Kalian memang di sini," ujar suara yang terdengar familiar.

Kami menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Daiki. Daiki yang duduk membalakangi pintu memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat.

"M.. Miyuu?" ujar kami bersama.

Kaget? Tentu saja. Toh, kami tadi ga bilang-bilang kalau kami mau ke sini. Soalnya kami ga mau dia jadi banyak berpikir soal ini. Lagi pula, tadi dia piket. Dan kami sudah memperhitungkan hal ini akan terjadi. Kami sudah siap dengan pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Miyuu kenapa kami tak mengajaknya. Jawabannya simpel. 'Kamu kan tadi lagi piket. Dan kami harus bergerak cepat sebelum hal buruk terjadi.' Simpel kan?

Miyuu menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan ke arah kami. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Daiki dan Haruna."Berhubungan dengan kendaraan," ujarnya.

"Eh?" ucap kami heran plus bingung.

"Rencana mereka, berhubungan dengan kendaraan," ujarnya lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas.

"Maksudmu...?" tanya Daiki.

Ia menghela napas pelan."Tadi, selesai aku piket, aku melihat mereka menuju gudang belakang. Dan aku mendengar percakapan mereka. Aku gak mendengar semua. Tapi aku mendapat kesimpulan kalau mereka akan menyewa seseorang untuk mengendarai sesuatu. Yang pasti bukan kendaraan beroda dua. Karena mereka bilang tentang 'menyetir'," ujarnya.

Kami termanggu. Memikirkan hal itu.

'~~~_Oh yeah, because there's you...~~'_lagu milik temporary Hey! Say! 7 – BON-BON, mengalun dari _keitai_ berwarna biru tua bermodel flip Daiki*maling dari PV Over*

Daiki segera mengambil _keitai_nya yang berada di atas meja. Ia menekan tuts dan menyapa, "_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Hai, Daiki kun tersayang," ucap seseorang di seberang telepon. Walau pun dari telepon, kami tahu itu suara siapa.

Daiki yang mengenal suara itu membulatkan matanya. "_Nani?_" ucapnya dingin. Siapa lagi yang meneleponnya? Orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Adachi Rika.

"Oh, jangan dingin seperti itu. Aku 'kan tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan..?" ucap Rika. Kami memeletkan lidah kami saat mendengarnya. Dasar cewek manja!

Daiki menjauhkan _keitai_nya dan memasangkan _loudspaker_ dan meletakkannya di lantai, di tengah-tengah kami agar kami juga dapat mendengarnya. Padahal sedari tadi kami dapat mendengarnya kok.

"Cih, enggak. Jadi, sekarang apa maumu?" kata Daiki masih sedikit kesal.

Rika agak lama membalasnya. "Asal kau tahu," ujarnya. Kini suaranya kembali normal. "Kami sudah menyusun rencana yang besar untuk Miyuu. Siap-siap saja untuk kehilangannya, Daiki. Dan tak ada lagi penghalang bagiku,"ucapnya.

"Dan ingat, kami tak suka berlama-lama," ujarnya dan mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Hei! _Moshi-moshi? Ya!_" seru Daiki kesal. Ia berdecak dan 'mematikan' _keitai_nya.

Kulihat Miyuu yang berada di depanku. Ia hanya bungkam. Raut wajahnya tampak serius. Namun ia tak berkata apa-apa.

"_Daijoubu?_" tanya Yuuto dan Haruna kompak pada Miyuu.

Miyuu tersenyum tipis – eh, tidak, menyeringai tipis."_Daijoubu_," ucapnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan," ujar Miyuu dan Daiki kompak.

"Heh?" heranku, Haruna, dan Yuuto. Tapi Miyuu tetap menyeringai tipis. Ia melihat ke arah Daiki. Mereka saling bertatapan. Seperti tengah bertukar pikiran dan mengangguk bersama. Heran. Mereka selalu kompak dalam segala hal.

End of Chinen's POV

Author's POV

"Kita harus pergi dari sini," ucap Daiki pada akhirnya.

Xxx

Jadi rencananya adalah:

Hari Senin depan – lusa, sudah libur musim panas. Jadi mereka akan pergi ke sebuah tempat. Untuk liburan? Entahlah. Hal itu belum diketahui secara pasti. Kecuali mungkin sang pemikir; Miyuu dan Daiki.

Jadi kini mereka sedang menyusun berbagai keperluan mereka selama bepergian. Belum lagi mereka tak tahu berapa lama mereka akan meninggalkan rumah. Jadi mereka hanya menerka-nerka apa yang mereka butuhkan nanti.

Mereka melakukan hal yang sama – walau pun berbeda tempat tinggal mereka tetap kompak. Mereka menjejalkan beberapa helai pakaian ke dalam tas mereka. Beberapa makanan kecil, makanan siap saji seperti pop mie mungkin? Yah, sejenis itulah. Dan beberapa botol air mineral. Seperti mau kemping saja mereka.

Miyuu meletakkan tas yang berisi barang-barangnya di atas kursi meja belajarnya. Lalu ia berjalan berlalu dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah ; di mana _Otou chan_nya dan _nee chan_nya tengah duduk sambil menonton televisi.

Ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Ayahnya itu. "_Otou chan_," ucapnya membuka pembicaraan.

"_Hai_?" sahut _Otou chan_nya itu.

Ia menarik napas. "Boleh aku pergi bersama teman-temanku selama liburan musim panas nanti?" tanyanya.

_Otou chan_nya menoleh padanya,"Ke mana?" tanyanya seperti sedang menginterogasi tersangka. Maklum. _Otou chan_nya seorang inspektur polisi.

"Em.. Kami belum merencanakannya. Tapi nanti kami akan bicarakan kok. Dan aku jamin kami ga bakal pergi jauh-jauh," ujar Miyuu.

"Hm.. Itu sih terserah padamu. Tapi pegang kata-katamu. Tak jauh!" tegasnya.

"Yap! _Arigatou otou chan,_" ucapnya lalu segera kembali ke kamarnya. Pria tengah baya itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa tak apa?" tanya Misa, selaku _nee chan_nya Miyuu.

"Tak apa. Aku yakin ia tak akan kenapa-napa. Jangan cemas," ujarnya bijaksana.

Misa tak membalas ucapannya lagi.

Xxx

"Kamu yakin?"

"Yakinlah."

"Baiklah."

"Lusa jam 9."

"... Aku tahu."

Xxx

Senin pagi...

"_Ittekimasu_..!" ujar mereka ber-5. Mereka memang berkumpul di rumah Haruna dulu sebelum berangkat. Jadi mereka bisa pergi bersama-sama.

"Jadi... Ke mana?" tanya Yuuto membuka pembicaraan.

Daiki menelengkan kepalanya."Bukannya aku sudah bilang?"

"Belum tuh," ujar yang lain kompak.

"Kita ke Hokkaido, Sapporo."

"Heh?!" ujar yang lain kaget.

"Tapi kita ga punya tiketnya!" ujar Haruna.

"Terus kayaknya perlengkapan kita ga cukup deh," kata Miyuu.

"Emang kita naik apa?" tanya Chinen.

"Kita ngapain jauh-jauh ke sana?" ujar Yuuto tak mau kalah.

Daiki hanya menanggapinya dengan tenang."Tenang aja. Kebetulan kelas kampus _nii chan_ku lagi ada tour ke sana. Jadi kita sekalian pergi. Dia udah pergi duluan. Ntar juga tahu. Ga mungkin kita berenang ke sana, mengingat Miyuu yang ga bisa berenang," ucapnya.

Pipi Miyuu bersemu merah."Kalau pun bisa berenang ga bakal sanggup ke sana dari sini," ucapnya.

"Hei! Biayanya dari mana?" tanya Chinen.

"Jangan bilang kalo elo maling!" ucap Yuuto sambil menunding Daiki dengan jari telunjuknya.

Daiki 'mengusir' jari Yuuto dari wajahnya. "Aku ga maling kok!" sangkalnya sewot. "Yah.. Pake uangkulah! Toh, aku yang ngerencanain ini. Jadi aku yang bakal bertanggung jawab untuk ini. Yah, kalo biaya penginapan ada _nii chan_ku. Tenang aja."

Untuk sementara, mereka dapat bernaps lega sedikit. Hei, author bilang dikit.

"Jauh banget mereka mau pergi?" komentar sebuah suara, Rika, dari balik tembok.

"Tenang aja. Justru itu baik. Yah, sekiranya begitu," jawab Asami. Ia menyeringai tipis.

Ya, mereka secara diam-diam mengikuti Daiki dkk.

Asami mengambil _keitai_nya dan menelepon seseorang. "Tolong siapkan 2 tiket menuju Hokkaido, Sapporo."

Xxx

Glosarium;

_Iie _: Tidak, bukan, dkk

_Nande yo_ : ±kenapa sih, apaan sih, dll

_Atashi _: Aku, saya..

_Sou, anata desu _: Iya, kamu.

_Doushita _: Kenapa, ada apa

_Boku wa _: saya, aku*formal

_Suki dayo _: _I love you_

_Nani _: Apa

_Arigatou _: Terima kasih, _thanks_

_Gomen _: Maaf

_Chotto _: Tunggu

_Daijoubu _: Tak apa#jawaban, Kamu ga papa?#pertanyaan, Dia baik-baik aja#untuk orang lain

_Konnichiwa _: Met siang

_Nii chan/ onii chan/kun/san _: kakak laki-laki

_Keitai _: ponsel, hp

_Moshi-moshi _: halo

_Otou chan/san_ : Ayah

_Nee chan/ onee chan/san _: kakak perempuan

_Ittekimasu _: _I'm leaving_, aku pergi, dkk..

Eto... Fic kedua di acc ini... ^^

Aku harap, banyak yang suka fic Hey! Say! JUMP ne... ^^

Mind to review? =3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**_  
_

_Aku melihatnya. Yeah. Melihat hal yang sangat tak kuinginkan. Hal yang sangat kutakuti..._

_Aku ingin membantumu dan mencegahnya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat,eh, sahabatku?_

Title: The Future

-Rika & Asami in Sapporo?!-

By: Ryuzaki Miki

Cast:

-Hasegawa Haruna-(OC)

-Ryuzaki Miyuu-(OC)

-Arioka Daiki-

-Adachi Rika-

-Chinen Yuuri-

-Nakajima Yuuto-

-Tanaka Asami-

-Oc-

Genre:

School

Mystery

Friendship

Romance?

Disclaimer: We are belong _Kami sama's_!

Length:

Chaptered

Warning:

Ooc, oc, aneh, ga nyambung dkk..

-Happy Reading-

-Sebelumnya-

_"__Jauh banget mereka mau pergi?"komentar sebuah suara, Rika, dari balik tembok._

_"__Tenang aja. Justru itu baik. Yah, sekiranya begitu,"jawab Asami. Ia menyeringai tipis._

_Ya, mereka secara diam-diam mengikuti Daiki dkk._

_Asami mengambil keitainya dan menelepon seseorang. "Tolong siapkan 2 tiket menuju Hokkaido, Sapporo._

_Xxx_

Bandara Shinchitose

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Sapporo. Mereka di sana dijemput oleh sebuah bus yang akan mengantar mereka menuju tempat penginapan mereka, Hana Hall.

Selama perjalanan mereke hanya berdiam diri sambil melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Sesekali mereka akan mengomentari suatu hal yang menurut mereka aneh dan membuatnya sebagai bahan tertawaan. Seisi bus itu juga cukup menikmati perjalanan mereka karena bahan lelucon para siswa-siswi Teitan tersebut.

Mereka bukannya tak mengenal siswa-siswi tersebut. Sebenarnya sebagian besar dari mereka cukup kenal karena saat mereka masih bersekolah di Teitan High School, Haruna dan yang lain merupakan_kouhai_ mereka. Jadi, mereka 'cukup' kenal sebagai kakak-adik kelas.

Mereka melalui beberapa jalan besar sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di penginapan mereka. Satu persatu dari mereka turun dari bus sambil menenteng bawaan masing-masing. Dan, tentu saja, bawaan Haruna dkk lah yang paling sedikit. Daiki sengaja tak membawa banyak. Biar serasa setia kawan, katanya.

Penginapan ya? Sebenarnya tempat ini tidak bisa di bilang penginapan. Ralat. Tidak boleh dibilang penginapan. Karena bangunan itu benar-benar tidak seperti penginapan pada umumnya. Bangunan Hana Hall berupa bangunan bertingkat 30, kurang lebih, berwarna krim dan memiliki _rooftop _tanpa atap. Bangunan elite berhalaman dan tempat parkir yang luas. Jadi, serasa akan menginap di hotel berbintang lima yah?

"Wah...,"gumam semua kompak sambil menganga.

"_Sugoi_..,"kata Chinen, masih dengan ekspresi polos.

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi? _Ikuzo_!"sahut, yang sepertinya ketua di grup ini, pada yang lain. Sebut saja ia Yabu Kouta.

"O.. _Hai_...,"sahut yang lain masih dengan wajah cengo.

Mereka pun mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju bagian dalam penginapan itu. Halaman yang memiliki air pancur bundar dan berhiaskan patung berbentuk pohon sakura setinggi kurang lebih 6 meter itu menarik perhatian mereka. Sampai-sampai ada yang mengajak berfoto-foto sebelum memasuki bangunan. Untuk kenang-kenangan, rasanya.

Asami's POV

Kuso_! Mereka malah milih penginapan elit begini! Tapi aku masih punya banyak cara...,_batinku.

Di sebelahku, ada Rika yang sedang bersamaku mengintip ke dalam halaman penginapan Hana Hall ini. Kami sama-sama melihat tingkah konyol mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Tokyo University itu. Heran. Sudah jadi mahasiswa malah berperilaku seperti anak-anak.

Aku mengedik saat pandangan si Mayonaise itu menuju ke arah kami. Aku segera menarik tangan Rika menuju ke balik tembok besar pagar Hana Hall. Kulihat lagi ke arah halaman. Mereka sudah memasuki bangunan. Kulihat si Mayonaise berbicara pada sahabat-sahabat sesamanya itu.

Fiuh..

"Ayo, kita pergi,"ajakku pada Rika dan segera berdiri. Ia berdiri di sampingku dan mengikutiku menuju sebuah penginapan yang lebih sederhana di bagian belakang Hana Hall. Yah, setidaknya kami bisa membiayai biaya penginapan yang agak lebih murah di sini. Setidaknya bukan?

End of Asami's POV

Haruna's POV

"Hn? Bayangan yang mirip Asami?"tanyaku bingung, setengah tak percaya pada ucapan Daiki pada kami. Saat ini kami sedang berada di kamarku – kamarku dan Miyuu.

"Iya,"ujar Daiki.

"Dia ga mungkin salah lihat,"kata Yuuto.

"Iya. Matanya 'kan ga kabur Na,"sahut Miyuu di sebelahku.

"_Demo_, itu mungkin saja tidak mungkin 'kan?"kata Chinen. Kami semua menoleh padanya.

"_Nande_?"tanya kami kompak.

"Yah, emangnya ada kemungkinan kalau Asami ada di sini? Dia 'kan ga tahu kalo kita di sini. Lagi pula, kalau tadi itu dia, dia ga mungkin sendiri,"ucap Chinen yakin.

Dalam hati, aku membenarkan ucapan Chinen. Memang benar. Kalau pun Asami ada di sini, dia tak mungkin sendirian. Pasti ada yang menemaninya.

Adachi, misalnya. Lagi pula, kalau pun ia ada di sini, seharusnya kami tahu.

...

!

Kami memang _seharusnya_ tahu!

Aku membelalakkan mataku lalu menoleh ke arah Miyuu. Ia juga menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sama denganku. Kurasa ia juga menyadari kejanggalan ini. Aku juga menoleh ke arah Daiki dan yang lain. Hanya Daiki yang bereaksi. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, disusul juga ekspresi yang sama oleh Chinen dan Yuuto.

Kami saling menatap dan serempak mengangguk. Sebuah kesimpulan yang sederhana melintas di kepala kami. Suatu kesimpulan yang menjelaskan semuanya. Satu kesimpulan dan sebuah bukti yang kuat,

"Mereka mengikuti kita."

Brak..

Pintu kamar kami di buka secara sampai terlonjak kaget karenanya. Kami melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya – membuka kamar kami secara sangat tidak sopan!

Ternyata _niichan_nya Daiki. Di belakangnya muncul si Kotak Labu – Yabu Kota, maksudku.

Sial. Aku jadi ketularan Miyuu yang memanggil orang ini Kotak Labu. Tapi aku tak mempermasalahkan hal ini sekarang. Aku berdiri bersama yang lain.

Kotak – Yabu melihat kami dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Hal yang sama tersirat dari wajah bermarga Arioka di sebelahnya.

"Kami tak melakukan apa-apa kok!"sanggah kami kompak saat mereka hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa maksud kalian?"tanya Yabu.

"Kami hanya mengajak kalian untuk makan siang!"ujar _niichan_nya Daiki, yang sampai sekarang tak kuketahui namanya.

Oh. Jadi kami salah menduga. Kupikir kami bakal ditanyain macam-macam. _Ngapain kalian ngumpul di satu kamar?!_, misalnya. Atau yang lebih buruk, _Ngapain kalian di tempat cewek seperti ini? Duduk dekatan lagi!_ – kami memang duduk agak dekat tadi, membentuk lingkaran.

"Oh..,"gumam kami akhirnya.

"Jadi, kalian mau makan siang tidak?"tanya Yabu.

"Tentu saja!"sahut Chinen, Daiki, dan Yuuto kompak. Dalam hal makanan, mereka memang selalu begitu. Aku juga sih. Tapi tak 'segila' mereka.

Lalu kami pun beranjak meninggalkan kamar kami yang berplat 302. Miyuu mengunci pintu kamar kami dan menaruh kunci tersebut di dalam tas lempang putih mini yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana itu. Kemudian kami berjalan bersama menuju lift yang akan membawa kami turun dari lantai 4 bangunan ini. Rata-rata, rombongan kami berada di lantai 4 ini, memang. Kamar yang berjumlah 20 di setiap lantai itu memang cukup untuk menampung kami yang berjumlah 40, sudah ditambah aku dan csku di sini, tentunya. Bahkan ada kamar yang lebih. Soalnya di satu kamar ada yang 3 oang atau 4 orang. Yabu misalnya. Ia sekamar dengan _niichan_nya Daiki dan satu lagi aku tak tahu namanya. Soalnya wajahnya tadi juga aku tidak melihat.

Bergiliran, tentu saja. Aku dan teman-temanku menunggu di depan lift untuk menunggu giliran kami untuk masuk. Maksimal lift memuat 7 orang.

Ding..

Suara pintu lift itu menyadarkanku. Kosong. Saatnya giliran kami untuk masuk. Kulihat Miyuu masuk ke dalam lift dengan ogah-ogahan. Tentu saja. Ia tak suka naik lift, eskalator, atau sejenisnya. Ia lebih suka menggunakan tangga. Kalau naik lift atau eskalator bisa mabuk darat, katanya. Ada-ada saja.

Kami berlima sudah ada dalam lift, disusul dengan _niichan_nya Daiki dan Yabu. Jadi pas 7 orang. Kebetulan juga kami rombongan terakhir yang mau turun. Pintu lift menutup dan membawa kami menuju lantai dasar.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar, kami ke luar dari lift dan berjalan menuju pintu kaca yang berada berjarak sekitar 25 meter di depan kami. Lantai kaca bergambarkan langit malam itu tetap memukau dalam sudut pandang mataku. Siapa pun yang merancang bangunan ini benar-benar memiliki bakat seni yang hebat.

Sesampainya di luar, teman-teman seangkatan Yabu itu terlihat sedang menunggu kedatangan kami. Mereka sedang bersenda gurau tak jelas di sana. Yah, menurut pandanganku sih, sebenarnya.

"Oi, ke mana nih?"tanya salah satu mahasiswa di kerumunan 33 orang itu. Ia berparas cantik. Dengan rambut ikal seleher dan agak berantakan. Memiliki wajah yang imut dan _chubby_, tak kalah dari Daiki. Wah, gadis yang sangat manis..!

"Mampir ke salah satu distrik aja deh. Eh, Inoo ada simpan kuncinya 'kan?,"kata Yabu.

Oh. Ternyata marganya Inoo. Eh? Kunci? Mereka sekamar?!

"Ada,"jawab gadis bermarga Inoo itu.

Eh?!

Kami pun mulai berjalan. Aku merapat di tengah Miyuu dan Daiki."Hei, Daiki, cewe yang tadi bicara sama Yabu itu sekamar sama _niichan_mu juga?"tanyaku.

Yang lain(Miyuu,Yuuto,dan Chinen) langsung menoleh padaku."_Shoujo_?!"seru mereka.

"Ssst!"desisku.

Aku menoleh pada Daiki. Ia seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"_Nande_?"tanyaku heran.

"_Betsuni_. Hanya saja, sepertinya kamu korban ke 500 – em, ke berapa yah?"ujar Daiki sambil senyum-senyum ga jelas.

Kami saling tatap heran, lalu kembali fokus ke Daiki. "_Nani_?"tanya kami kompak.

Daiki tersenyum penuh misteri. Egh... Aku punya firasat ga bagus tentang ini. Aku menoleh ke arah yang lain. Kami sama-sama menampakkan wajah bingung. Aku menyergitkan dahi. Bahkan orang seserius Miyuu dan Chinen juga tak dapat berpikir tentang ini. Kami kembali fokus pada Daiki. Menatapnya dengan penuh napsu, meminta keterangan.

"Jadi, apa?"tanya kami sekali lagi. Kali ini kami benar-benar seperti elang yang mau memangsa cacing.(==")

Daiki tertawa kecil. "Tak perlu seserius itu juga tahu!"ujarnya. Lalu ia tertawa.

Kami semakin bingung akan hal ini. Kami kembali saling tatap. Kali ini pandangan kami berbeda. Seakan mengerti akan suatu hal. Kami mengangguk bersama lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Daiki di belakang kami. Berbaur dengan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi ini.

Tak lama, aku merasa diriku ditarik. Maksudku bukan secara langsung. Tanganku ditarik mundur oleh cengkeraman seseorang. Aku mulai panik. Aku ingin memberontak namun segera kutepiskan pikiran bodoh itu. Kenapa? Karena si _baka _Yuuto yang menarikku! Sialan. Dia mau main-main apa sama orang bersabuk hitam dalam klub judo ini!

"Apaan sih?"kataku kesal pada Yuuto. Ternyata kami tak berdua. Ada Daiki, Chinen, dan Miyuu juga. Raut wajah mereka tampak serius. Sontak aku tak jadi marah-marah pada Yuuto. Mungkin nanti. Dari raut wajah mereka, aku tahu. Ada sesuatu yang penting di sini. Pikiran buruk memenuhi kepalaku.

Singg...

Suara itu berdengung di kepalaku.

Eh..?

.

Ini...

.

Firasat...

Xxx

Aku melangkah menuju jalan setapak bersama Daiki, Yuuto, dan Chinen. Dalam hati aku terus merutuki Miyuu yang pergi sendirian. Tengah malam pula! Dasar. Untungnya kami masih memiliki seberkas petunjuk tentang keberadaan Asami dan Rika. Kalau tidak, Miyuu ga bakal selamat kali ini.

"Hei! Haru chan, cepat!"panggil Chinen. Aku menoleh padanya. Mereka sudah berada di seberang jalan. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Dan dengan cepat aku menyeberangi jalan tersebut.

TIIIINN!

Eh? Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari sebelah kananku. Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah – sepertinya, berjalan cepat ke arahku.

Aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Sambil terus memandangi mobil itu dengan hati-hati. Lampu mobil itu memikat perhatianku.

"Haruna!"seru tiga suara yang berhasil menyadarkanku. Aku menoleh ke arah mereka. Mereka berlari ke arahku, mencoba menyelamatkanku, mungkin?

CIIITT!

Mobil itu berhenti tepat seinci dari kakiku. Sedangkan aku masih sibuk berbengong ria bersama yang lain. Meratapi nasib, kenapa aku tak jatuh?

Kakiku terasa lemas. Otot-otot kakiku serasa tak mampu menopang berat tubuhku. Tubuhku juga terasa lemas. Tak merasakan apa-apa. Jantung berdetak mungkin jauh beberapa kali lipat dari detak jantung normal. Tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Pandanganku kosong menuju ke arah ke tiga sobatku yang berhenti di tengah jalan saat berusaha menyelamatkanku tadi.

Brukk...

Aku terjatuh. Jatuh berlutut. Dan itu cukup ampuh untuk menyadarkan Chinen, Daiki dan Yuuto. Mereka segera menghampiriku.

"_Daijoubu ka_?"tanya Yuuto yang berlutut di samping kiriku.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Yuuto itu. _Shock_? Tentu saja. Aku takut setengah mati. Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan tubuhku bergetar dan jantungku masih berpacu dengan cepat.

Klak..

Suara pintu mobil dibuka. Sang pemilik mobil _sport_ merah ini keluar dengan cepat dari mobilnya. Aku berusaha melihatnya. Namun mataku dihalangi cahaya lampu sorot yang berasal dari mobil ini. Kulihat bayangannya. Ia seorang laki-laki, tampaknya.

"Kamu..."kata Daiki yang berdiri.

Eh? Siapa?

Singg...

Eh?

Ini..

.

Aneh..

Xxx

"Ah!"sontakku.

Aku sedang berada di depan Miyuu, Daiki, Yuuto, dan Chinen.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanyaku ling lung. Kesadaranku baru saja pulih sepenuhnya. Sepertinya aku melihat divisi lagi.

"Pandanganmu kosong,"kata Daiki.

"Kau.. melihat divisi lagi?"tanya Miyuu.

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi kuanggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?"tanya Chinen.

Aku menyerngitkan dahi, mencoba mengingat-ingat."Tentang aku, Daiki, Chinen dan Yuuto,"ujarku.

Mereka menyerngitkan dahi.

"Ah.. Nanti saja kita bahas. Sekarang, ayo mita makan siang dulu,"ujar Miyuu memecah keheningan.

"Ah.. Ya..,"ujar yang lain. Lalu kami pun berjalan bersama menyusul rombongan Yabu dkk. Untungnya mereka masih belum jauh.

End of Haruna's PoV

Author's PoV

"_Ne_, kamu tahu, Haruna?"kata Daiki yang membuat yang lain menoleh padanya yang berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Hm?"tanya mereka kompak.

"Inoo itu laki-laki,"ujarnya sambil tersenyum jenaka.

"Oh.."ujar yang lain kompak(lagi).

Daiki hanya heran melihat sobat-sobatnya itu.

Benar-benar sedang tidak _connect_ ya?

...

Satu..

Dua..

Haruna, Chinen, Miyuu, dan Yuuto terbelalak lalu menoleh ke arah Daiki yang sedang berjalan santai.

"_NANI_?!"

Xxx

Kini mereka sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati makan siang mereka di sebuah kedai ramen yang katanya cukup terkenal di daerah sana. Segelas teh dingin juga menemani makan siang mereka.

Mereka semua terlihat memakannya dengan lahap. Ternyata ramennya memang enak.

Setelah selesai makan siang, mereka membayar makanan mereka, patungan, tentunya.

"Hei, mau ke mana nih?"tanya Kouta pada teman-temannya.

"Terserah sih..,"ujar seorang gadis yang berjalan di depan bersama Yabu dan yang lain. Ia memiliki rambut hitam ikal. Rambutnya yang ikal itu ia ikat setengah. Ia bernama Miyazaki Miho.

"Kalau gitu, gimana kalau kita pergi ke Fukuda Swimming Pool? Katanya di situ enak lho. Pelayanannya bagus dan tarif di sana juga ga terlalu mahal. Yah, istilahnya mencukupi deh..,"usul Kei.

"Oke!"sahut semuanya kompak. Minus Haruna dkk. Mereka hanya saling melirik dan mengangguk bersama, memutuskan untuk ikut saja.

Mereka pun melangkah menuju penginapan mereka lagi, untuk bersiap-siap menuju Fukuda Smimming Pool yang diceritakan oleh Kei.

Setelah selesai mengepak barang-barang yang mereka rasa cukup untuk ke sana, mereka segera berkumpul lagi di halaman penginapan itu. Semuanya sudah siap untuk pergi. Dan Kouta terlihat sedang berbincang dengan supir bus yang tadi mengantar mereka ke penginapan itu.

Daiki's PoV

Kulihat Yabu tersenyum pada si supir. Si supir mengangguk dan membalas senyum Yabu. Ia memang supir yang ramah. Lalu Yabu melangkah ke arah kami dan mengambil ransel hitamnya yang tadi dititipkan pada Inoo _senpai_.

"_Ikou_!"ujarnya semangat lalu berjalan di depan.

"Un!"seru yang lain kompak.

Lalu kami bersama-sama melangkah masuk ke dalam bus dan menempati tempat duduknya. Dalam perjalanan itu kami bergelayut dalam pikiran masing-masing, tak bersuara. Hanya anak-anak Tokyo University yang sibuk dengan ocehan tak jelas mereka tentang suatu hal yang tak mau repot-repot kudengar.

Aneh. Aku sama sekali sedang tak berselera untuk mengoceh hari ini. Banyak hal yang merasuki pikiranku. Termasuk tentang Asami. Bayangan Asami, tepatnya. Entahlah. Aku bingung dengan semua ini. Aku memangku daguku dari batang jendela bus. Menatap ke luar dengan perasaan tak menentu. Jalanan yang ramai malah membuatku semakin atk _mood_ saja. jadi kutolehkan kepalaku ke sebelahku.

Kulihat Miyuu sedang duduk di sebelahku sambil mendengar musik dari sebuah _headphone_ berwarna putih yang tersambung dari mp4nya.

Ah.. _Headphone _yang kuberikan padanya tahun lalu dipakainya. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menatap ke depan.

Eh? Miyuu?! Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping . Kok.. bisa?

Aku menoleh ke seberang tempat dudukku. Ada Chii, Yuuto, dan Haruna yang tersenyum jenaka padaku.

Dasar!, rutukku kesal pada mereka. Dalam hati, tentunya. Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Miyuu.

Tapi.. Seneng sih...

Xxx

Akhirnya kami sampai di Fukuda Swimming Pool. Bangunannya cukup luas. Memiliki halaman yang luas untuk parkiran dan beberapa pekarangan yang ditumbuhi beberapa jenis tumbuhan. Mirip dengan Hana Hall, penginapan kami. Namun ini versinya berbeda saja.

Kami turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Kulihat Yabu sedang berbicara lagi dengan si supir bus. Lalu supir bus yang akhir akhir ini baru kuketahui bernama Kobayashi Ukito. Tapi entah kenapa aku senang saja dengan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'si supir'. Tapi kami memanggilnya _Oji san_.

Kami membayar tiket masing-masing. Tapi karena jumlah kami banyak, kami diberi diskon~ Asikk!

Ahh! Tak sabar rasanya ingin melihat kolam renang itu. Kemudian kami melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan yang memiliki pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati

– sepertinya. Seorang pelayan wanita membukakan pintu itu untuk kami.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sebuah kolam renang berukuran ekstra besar dengan dinding dari keramik yang mengelilingi ruangan iru. Ada kursi untuk berjemur juga di sekeliling kolam renang tersebut. Di dalam, ada beberapa orang waitress, perempuan dan laki-laki yang akan membantu kami nanti di dalam. Benar-benar _elite_!

"Di sebelah kanan merupakan ruang ganti wanita. Dan sebelah kiri ruang ganti pria. Selamat menikmati pelayanan dan liburan Anda,"kata si waitress yang membukakan pintu untuk kami nanti.

"Hei, Daiki, apa kamu ingin berenang?"tanya Miyuu yang berjalan di sebelah kiriku.

Aku menoleh padanya. "Hm.. Ga tahu juga sih. Kalian berenang?"tanyaku balik. Dari raut wajah dan sorot mata Miyuu, aku tahu ia sedang tak ingin berenang. Bukan karena dia tak bisa berenang, seperti alasan yang wajar baginya. Ia biasanya akan ikut bermain air di kolam renang bersama kami. Lagi pula sepertinya ia sedang tidak _mood_.

"Aku sepertinya tidak. Aku Cuma ikut ikut saja ketimbang berdiam diri di penginapan,"sahut Haruna kalem.

"Iya. Aku lagi ga tertarik,"gumam Chinen yang berjalan di samping kananku.

"Aku juga,"kata Yuuto yang berjalan di sebelah Chinen.

"Baiklah. Kita duduk-duduk saja di sini sambil memakan cemilan,"ujarku pada mereka.

"Hei, kita baru saja selesai makan siang!"tegur Haruna.

"Dan kamu ingin makan lagi!?"heran Miyuu.

Aku hanya nyengir dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Aku sih oke-oke aja,"ujar Yuuto sambil menerawang.

"Makan 'kan ga buat kita sakit,"sahut Chinen.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Yah, tapi tetep aja itu ga terlalu baik!"kata Haruna.

"Iya deh..,"aku mengiyakan.

Kami meletakkan tas kami di salah satu kursi santai dan melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki kami. Kemudian kami berjalan menuju satu sudut kolam renang dan

duduk di pinggiran kolam. Kami menggulung celana kami hingga selutut dan mencelupkan kaki kami kedalamnya. Rasa dingin menggerogoti kakiku saat molekul air jernih itu menyentuk kakiku. Nyaman rasanya. Miyuu, yang selalu duduk di samping kiriku mengayunkan kakinya di dalam air. Begitu juga dengan Haruna.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Kini kolam renang sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh para mahasiswa dari Tokyo University. Mereka bercanda-canda dan bermain air.

"Oy, Daiki, tak berenang?"tanya Yabu dari arah tengah kolam. Tubuhnya basah oleh air. Ia sedari tadi sibuk bermain air dengan sahabatnya yang satu lagi, Inoo Kei.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Tidak..!"jawabku sekenanya.

Ia mengangguk mengerti dan kembali bermain air dengan sahabatnya yang pertama kukira perempuan itu. _Niichan_ku juga sedang sibuk dengan Yabu dan Inoo. Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aku bosan...,"gumam Yuuto di ujung. Kami menoleh padanya.

"_Ore mo_,"sahutku dan Chinen kompak.

"Ah... Aku juga...,"kata Miyuu dan Haruna.

Kami semua saling pandang lalu mengangguk. Kami menarik kaki kami dari kolam dan beranjak menuju tempat di mana kami meletakkan tas kami.

Aku mengambil handuk kecil yang tadi kuletakkan di tasku dan mengelap kakiku yang basah. Yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian kami kembali menyimpan handuk masing-masing, yang rata-rata kecil, kembali ke dalam tas. Lalu kami menyandang tas masing-masing.

"Hei, kita ijin dulu sama mereka..,"ujar Yuuto sambil menyandang ranselnya.

"Iya. Nanti mereka kecarian..,"sambung Haruna.

"Iya. Kamu yang bilangin ya Dai,"pinta Miyuu.

"Iya deh..,"gumamku mengiyakan.

Lalu aku menoleh ke arah kolam, mencari keberadaan Yabu. Aku menemukannya sedang, eh, masih bermain air bersama dua sobat karibnya.

"Yabu _senpai_!"panggilku.

Ia menoleh padaku. "_Nani_?"tanyanya.

"Kami pergi dulu ya. Nanti kami langsung pulang ke penginapan. Ok?"ijinku. kuharap ia mengiyakan dan membiarkan kami pergi. Apa lagi di situ ada _niichan_ku. Takutnya malah ga dikasih 'kan?

"Baiklah. Pulanglah sebelum pukul 6!"ujarnya tegas.

"_Hai_!"seru kami kompak lalu segera melesat keluar dari ruang kolam renang itu.

Kami berjalan keluar dan berdiri di depan teras menuju pintu masuk.

"Jadi, kita ke mana?"tanya Haruna buka suara.

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe?"usul Yuuto. "Aku sedikit lapar,"lanjutnya.

Miyuu tertawa kecil."Ya sudah. Kita ke rumah makan kecil-kecilan saja,"katanya.

"Baiklah. Ayo!"ajakku.

"Un!"seru yang lain. Lalu kami mulai berjalan menuju trotoar dan mencari rumah makan terdekat. Eh, mungkin tidak yang terdekat. Harus yang sesuai

selera 'kan? Hehehe...

Kami terus berjalan sampai di pinggir sebuah jalaan raya yang menuju sebuah _zebra cross_. Tepat di seberang sana ada sebuah cafe. Café berdinding kaca.

Aku menoleh ke arah sobat-sobatku. Kami saling tatap dan mengangguk. Lalu dengan langkah seribu kami menyebrangi jalan itu. Karena lampu yang menandakan untuk berjalan sudah mulai berkelap-kelip. Kami sampai tepat waktu. Setelah Chinen menginjak trotoar lampu berubah menjadi berwarna merah dan kendaraan-kendaraan mulai berjalan.

Kami pun memasukin cafe itu. Suasana ac yang dingin menyambut kami. Seorang waitress berpakaian rapi datang menghampiri kami. "5 orang?"tanyanya memastikan.

Kami mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu ia mengantar kami ke lantai dua cafe itu, karena lantai satu sudah penuh. Kemudian ia menuju sebuah meja di pojok ruangan dekat jendela yang menunjukkan jalan raya di bawah. Ia mempersilahkan kami untuk duduk. "Ingin pesan apa?"tanyanya.

Miyuu duduk di ujung. Aku duduk di depannya. Haruna duduk di samping Miyuu. Sedangkan kedua sobatku yang lain duduk di samping kananku.

"_Lemon tea_ saja,"kata Miyuu.

"Aku _milk shake_ _strawberry_,"pesan Haruna.

"Susu _vanilla_ yah?"kata Chinen.

"Teh dingin saja..,"sambung Yuuto yang duduk di ujung.

"A.. Susu cokelat saja,"kataku akhirnya.

"_Hai_. 1 _lemon tea_, _1 milk shake strawberry_, 1 Susu _vanilla_, 1 teh dingin, dan 1 susu cokelat?"ulangnya sambil melihat daftar yang kami pesan.

Kami mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah. _Chotto matte kudasai_,"katanya sambil sedikit membungkuk lalu pergi.

Aku bersandar di sandaran kursi yang lumayan empuk itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Haru belum menceritakan sesuatu pada kita,"ujarku membuka suara.

Yang lain segera teringat. "Ah, benar juga,"gumam yang lain.

Kami segera menoleh ke arah Haruna. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ini pesanannya." Tiba-tiba waitress tadi datang dan membawa pesanan kami. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja. "Selamat menikmati,"katanya sambil tersenyum lalu setelah membungkuk sedikit ia pergi meninggalkan kami.

Haruna mendesah pelan. Kemudian ia menyedot _milk shake_nya, dan mulai bercerita. "Aku, Daiki, Chinen, dan Yuuto berjalan di tengah malam,"katanya membuak cerita. Ia menyerngitkan dahinya, mungkin mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Lalu aku mau menyeberang, dan ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan cepat dan hampir menabrakku,"katanya lagi.

Kami menyerngitkan dahi. Mobil?

"Tapi mobil itu berhenti tepat seinci dari kakiku. Orang itu keluar dari mobilnya. Rasanya Daiki mengenal orang itu. Tapi aku tak dapat melihat wajah orang itu karena cahaya lampu sorot dari mobilnya,"sambungnya. Sekaligus mengakhiri cerita.

"Begitukah?"gumam Yuuto. Ia terlihat berpikir.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Asami dan Rika?"tanya Miyuu. Sebenarnya tadi aku mau menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Tapi udah keduluan.

"Tidak. Dia cowok,"jawab Haruna.

Suasana menjadi hening. Kami tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, mencoba menyimpulkan hal ini.

End of Daiki's PoV

Miyuu's PoV

"~_Toki wa hito ni nani wo_..." Lantunan musik itu menyadarkanku. Aku segera mengambil _keitai _ku dari saku jaket. Nomor tak dikenal. Apa kuangkat saja?

"..._beki wa kono sumi_ –"

Pip –

"_Moshi-moshi_?"sapaku.

"_Ne_, Miyuu, _deshou_?"kata suara diseberang. Suara perempuan. Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Siapa ya?

"Un.. Ini.. siapa?"

"Aku Rika. Adachi Rika."

Dheg...

Adachi – Rika?

"Hei, kau tahu...?"

Aku menyerngitkan dahiku. Aku segera menyetel setelan menjadi _loudspaker_ dan meletakkan ponselku di antara kami.

"_Nani sore_?"tanyaku.

"..."

"Rika?"ujarku ragu.

Terdengar suara helaan napas pendek."Ryosuke bersamaku saat ini."

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Ryosuke?! Ryosuke sepupu dari ibuku itu?

"Ryosuke.. Yamada Ryosuke?"tanyaku. Dalam hati aku berharap jawabannya adalah 'Bukan'.

"Ya. Tentu saja ia yang kumaksud,"ujarnya. Hatiku mencelos."Kalau kamu ga percaya aku bisa mengirimkan fotonya padamu. Dan kalau kami ingin menyelamatkannya , datanglah ke rumah kosong di Jalan Halmahera, Sapporo. Nanti kukirimkan petanya. Bagaimana?" katanya dengan suara menantang.

Aku menelan ludah. Rasanya lidahku sangat kelu. Ryosuke sedang dalam masalah..

...

Eh?! Tunggu! Aku menoleh ke arah sahabat-sahabatku. Sepertinya mereka menyadari hal yang sama.

"Kamu berada di Sapporo?!"seruku kaget.

Xxx

_Kouhai _ : Adik kelas

_Sugoi_ : _Amazing_

_Ikuzo_ : Ayo!

_Hai_ : Iya

_Kusso _: Sial

_Demo_ : Tapi

_Nande_ : Kenapa

_Shoujo_ : Perempuan

_Betsuni_ : Tidak apa, tidak ada

_Nani_ : Apa

_Daijoubu ka_? : Apa kau baik-baik saja?

_Baka _: bodoh, idiot *maaf =="

_Senpai _: Kakak kelas

_Ikou_ : Ayo!

_Oji san_ : Paman

_Ore mo_ : Aku juga

_Chotto matte kudasai_ : Mohon tunggu sebentar

_Keitai_ : ponsel, hp

_Moshi-moshi_ : Halo*dalam telepon

_Ne, _Miyuu,_ deshou_? : Miyuu, kan?

_Nani sore_ : Apa itu?

Hola~

Saya kembali dengan chapter 2~! xD

Ngomong-ngomong, _Doumo Arigatou_ buat **Deguchi Mou**-san yang udah nge-_review _chapter pertama! =D _Review_ lagi?  
Pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di ch Ending- sepertinya,, Hehe... xD

Tunggu ch selanjutnya ya... ^^

Review, please, Reader-sama~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Ending**

_Aku melihatnya. Yeah. Melihat hal yang sangat tak kuinginkan. Hal yang sangat kutakuti..._

_Aku ingin membantumu dan mencegahnya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat,eh, sahabatku?_

Title:The Future

-The Ending-

By:Annabeth Edogawa

Cast:

-Hasegawa Haruna- (OC)

-Ryuzaki Miyuu-(OC)

-Arioka Daiki-

-Adachi Rika-

-Chinen Yuuri-

-Nakajima Yuuto-

-Tanaka Asami-

Genre:

Mystery

Friendship

Romance?

Disclaimer: We are belong_ Kami sama's_!

Length:

Chaptered

Warning:

Ooc, oc, aneh, ga nyambung dkk..

.

_*Dan aku tahu, melepasmu merupakan kesalahan paling besar yang pernah aku lakukan...*_

-Sebelumnya-

_"Ryosuke bersamaku saat ini."_

_Aku membelalakkan mataku. Ryosuke?! Ryosuke sepupu dari ibuku itu?_

_"Ryosuke.. Yamada Ryosuke?"tanyaku. Dalam hati aku berharap jawabannya adalah 'Bukan'._

_"Ya. Tentu saja ia yang kumaksud,"ujarnya. Hatiku mencelos."Kalau kamu ga percaya aku bisa mengirimkan fotonya padamu. Dan kalau kami ingin menyelamatkannya , datanglah ke rumah kosong di Jalan Halmahera, Sapporo. Nanti kukirimkan petanya. Bagaimana?" katanya dengan suara menantang._

_Aku menelan ludah. Rasanya lidahku sangat kelu. Ryosuke sedang dalam masalah.._

_..._

_Eh?! Tunggu! Aku menoleh ke arah sahabat-sahabatku. Sepertinya mereka menyadari hal yang sama._

_"Kamu berada di Sapporo?!"seruku kaget._

Xxx

"Ya..,"ujarnya setelah berhenti sebentar."Bersama Asami," lanjutnya.

Berarti Daiki tak salah lihat!

Aku kembali menatap sobat-sobatku dengan ekspresi cemas, meminta persetujuan. Mereka bersama-sama menganguk. Baiklah.

"Baiklah. Kirimkan petanya setelah ini," ujarku.

"Oke."

Pip –

End of Miyuu's PoV

Yuuto's PoV

Suara panggilan diakhiri itu cukup membuatku berpikir. Apa lagi yang kini direncanakan Asami dan Rika? Cuma gara-gara cinta ditolak jadi seperti itu? Aku tak habis pikir. Tapi yang aneh adalah Rika. Setahuku Rika adalah anak yang baik hati dan tak pernah berbuat buruk. Pernah sih, menjahili teman. Tapi tak lebih dari itu. Apa ini kerjaan si Asami? Tapi.. Itu juga aneh. Ah, aku tak mau ambil pusing dulu. Aku ingin fokus dulu dengan yang lain. Miyuu memasukkan kembali keitainya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Haruna menyedot milk shakenya. Raut wajahnya tampak berpikir. Miyuu mengerutkan dahinya dan asyik mengaduk-aduk Lemon teanya. Sementara itu Chinen sedang memainkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Daiki menatap lurus ke arah minumannya yang belum ia sentuh.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku membuka suara.

Yang lain segera menarik diri. Kini mereka terlihat lebih buruk dari biasanya. Kurasa aku tak jauh beda dengan mereka sekarang. Kami sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Berusaha mencerna semua ini.

Ping...!

Suara itu mengagetkan kami. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari keitai Miyuu. Ia segera mengambilnya dan membuka pesan masuk tersebut. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget. Ia menarik napas panjang kemudian memberikan ponsel berwarna putih dan bergantungan tulisan 'CHARN' mini pada Haruna. Ekspresi Haruna tak jauh beda. Ia menyerngitkan dahinya lalu memberikan ponsel itu padaku.

Kulihat foto Yamada, Ryosuke tengah terikat di sebuah kursi. Mulutnya disumpal dengan sebuah kain berwarna putih. Ia tak sadarkan diri, soalnya matanya terpejam. Kepalanya juga terkulai ke sisi kiri bahunya. Ruangan di sana gelap. Hanya ada sebuah cahaya yang menyinari Ryosuke. Kutunjukkan foto itu pada Chii dan Daiki. Mereka saling lirik dan menyerngitkan dahi. Heran.

Lalu aku mengembalikan ponsel flip itu pada Miyuu. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu. Namun aku tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas. Karena suaranya benar-benar sangan pelan. Ia kembali membuka sesuatu dan menunjukkannya pada kami. Pada layar tersebut, tertera sebuah gambar. Peta.

Daiki mengangguk. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Ah.. Aku mengerti.

"Kirimkan kedua gambar itu ke ponselku," pinta Chinen.

Miyuu mengangguk lalu menekan beberapa tuts pada ponselnya.

Uehehehehe...!

Suara itu berasal dari keitai Chinen yang berwarna silver. Suara kekehan gugup itu cukup mencairkan suasana yang sedari tadi tegang menjadi sedikit tenang.

Miyuu mendengus menahan tawa. Aku juga. Dan begitu juga yang lain.

"Apaan sih?"tegur Chinen. Namun sebenarnya ia juga tengah menahan tawa.

"Ahahaha..."

Tak lama suara tawa itu keluar juga. Kami tertawa. Tertawa lepas. Sungguh. Itu sangat lucu! Aku sampai sakit peut dan memegangi perutku. Daiki memukul-mukul bantalan sofa yang sedang kami duduki. Chinen mengaduk-aduk gelasnyyang kosong. Entah apa maksudnya. Haruna tertawa sepuasnya. Namun tetap menjaga suara karena ini tempat umum.

Miyuu sibuk memukul-mukul tasnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tetap menjaga suara tawanya.

Ah.. Suasana seperti inilah yang benar-benar kami butuhkan saat ini!

Lalu suara tawa mereda. Tapi tetap saja masih menyisakan hawa-hawa gembira di sekeliling kami.

Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku. "Astaga.. Aku ga tahu mau bilang apa lagi..."

"Ya.. Suasana ini tepat banget dah..," sahut Haruna.

"Top!" seru Chinen sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Yep!" sahut Miyuu dan Daiki.

"Baiklah. _Back to topic_," kata Daiki lagi.

"Jadi, kita mesti ngapain?" tanya Miyuu. Kali ini suasana tak begitu muram atau tertekan. Suasana kini menjadi rileks dan menyenangkan, seperti biasa.

"Hm... Kita bakal pergi bareng-bareng ke sana. Kita selesaikan semuanya dengan baik," sahut Haruna.

"Tapi kita juga mesti tetep waspada," kataku.

"Kurasa itu lebih baik," kata Chinen.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Daiki.

"Nanti malam. Dia menyuruhnya malam ini," jawab Miyuu.

End of Yuuto's PoV

Author's PoV

Mereka mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Baiklah! Mereka akan mengakhiri hal ini nanti malam. Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Yuuto tersenyum tipis lalu kembali meneguk teh dinginnya. Mereka melewati sore itu dengan tenang dan mengobrol dengan gembira, seperti biasa.

"Kita lihat.. Sampai kapan mereka akan tertawa bersama seperti itu..," desis Asami yang berada di sudut cafe lain dengan tatapan tajam. Tanpa sepengetahuan Daiki dan yang lain, ia berada di sana.

Xxx

Hana Hall, kamar 302

"Miyuu, aku mandi duluan ya..," kata Haruna.

Miyuu hanya mengangguk dan meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia rebahan di kasur dan memainkan ponselnya.

Ping...!

Bunyi itu kembali berasal dari ponsel Miyuu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menekan beberapa tuts. Dalam sekejap, raut wajahnya berubah.

"Ini...," gumamnya.

Xxx

Semua kamar yang berada di Hana Hall sudah gelap. Hanya koridor-koridor di sana yang masih terang benderang. Begitu juga dengan meja kasir dan pendataan yang terdapat di sana. Masih terang dan terjaga.

Diantara semua, hanya Miyuu yang terjaga. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Lampu meja membantunya melihat. Haruna sedang tertidur pulas. Pukul 23.00 nanti mereka akan pergi menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan Rika dalam peta. Jadi mereka tidur lebih awal.

Tik tik...

Jarum jam terus berdetik dari jam meja kecil itu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam lewat. Miyuu mendesah pelan. Kemudian ia menyibakkan selimutnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengganti pakaiannya secara kilat. Mengenakan setelan berwarna putih dan celana jeans beserta jaket abu-abu bertopinya. Setelah itu ia mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja kecil dan mengantunginya di saku jaket.

Ia menoleh kembali ke arah Haruna. Ia kembali mendesah pelan. Dan dengan perlahan ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya.

'_Gomen minna_,' gumamnya dalam hati. Lalu ia berlalu dari balik pintu itu dan mulai berjalan di koridor menuju lift.

Xxx

23.00

Daiki terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang berada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Tepat pukul 11 malam. Daiki beranjak dan membangunkan Chinen dan Yuuto yang masih tertidur dengan menyenggol dan mengguncang bahu kedua sobatnya itu.

"Bangun. Sudah jam 11 malam," katanya. Daiki menyalakan lampu kamar itu.

Chinen menggeliat. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan beranjak bangun. Yuuto, yang tidur di _futon_, mencoba membuka matanya dan mengucek matanya. Sementara Daiki sudah beranjak ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya dan menghilangkan rasa kantuk. Chinen menyusulnya. Yuuto sibuk berganti pakainan dengan perasaan mengantuk yang masih mengelilinginya.

Tok tok..

Pintu berpalang 304 itu diketuk. Yuuto, Daiki, dan Chinen menoleh ka arah pintu itu. Siapa yang melam-malam begini mengetuk pintu itu?

Tok tok tok..!

Suaranya semakin besar dan terburu-buru.

Dheg..!

"_Dare_?" gumam Chinen takut-takut.

Daiki mengerutkan dahinya.

Tok tok tok...!

Kali ini suara ketukan itu semakin keras dan lebih cepat.

Yuuto melangkah ke arah pintu itu. Pintu itu diketuk lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih perlahan. Hawa dingin menyerap di sekeliling mereka. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia menelan ludah. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kunci pintu itu. Terdengar suara ketukan lagi.

Glek..

Yuuto membuka pintu itu. Dan hampir saja sebuah tangan mengetuk pintu – eh, Yuuto. Yuuto menangkap tangan itu.

Saat menyadari tangannya ditangkap, orang itu segera bersuara."Apa Miyuu bersama kalian?" tanyanya. Ternyata itu Haruna. Raut wajahnya tampak cemas. Ia terengah.

"Eh?" gumam Chinen dari dalam.

"Masuklah dulu," kata Yuuto. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam dan Yuuto menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Miyuu tidak di sini. Bukannya ia sekamar denganmu?" kata Daiki sambil menghampiri Haruna. Ia sibuk mengancingi kemeja kotak-kotaknya.

Haruna menggeleng. "Ia tidak ada di dalam kamar saat aku bangun. Kupikir dia ke sini," katanya. Ia menggerogoti(?) kuku-kuku tangan kanannya.

Chinen dan Yuuto mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Jangan-jangan.. dia pergi sendiri sebelum kita...," gumam Yuuto.

"Eh!?" seru yang lain.

"Mungkin saja!" sahut Daiki.

"Astaga...!" seru mereka.

Xxx

Miyuu membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk itu.

From: Adachi_ To: Miyuu_

Datanglah ke tempat yang sudah ditujukan pukul 10 nanti. Pergilah sendiri. Jangan mengajak siapa pun. Ini demi Ryosuke juga, kau tahu. Jaa matta..

Hal itulah yang membuat Miyuu pergi sendiri. Tanpa sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia harus menyelesaikan hal ini sendiri. Walau pun ia tahu, kalau ini berbahaya baginya. Tapi ia harus melakukan ini sendiri.

Miyuu melangkah ke jalan raya, ingin menyeberang. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Ia menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya – ponselnya. Gantungan ponsel, tepatnya. Gantungan yang bertuliskan 'CHARN'itu merupakan tanda persahabatan mereka. Setiap huruf melambangkan nama mereka masing-masing. ChinenHasegawaAriokaRyuzakiN akajima. Gantungan itu merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 15. Dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain juga memiliki satu. Masing-masing satu. Miyuu menggenggam benda itu lebih erat.

Tiinnn!

"He?" Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara di sebelah kanan.

Dua buah lampu sorot yang menyilaukan menyinari matanya. Dan ia segera menaggapi hal itu dan segera menghindar dari jalan raya tepat waktu. Tepat setelah ia menghindar dan menginjak trotoar, mobil itu melesat dengan cepat, meninggalkan angin yang cukup kencang untuk menyibak rambut Miyuu yang diikat setengah.

Miyuu menelan ludah gugup dan menghela napas pendek. Dalam hati ia merutuki mobil berwarna hitam tadi. Kemudian ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat di mana Ryosuke, sepupunya disekap. Dalam hati ia berpikir. Bagaimana bisa seorang atlet Judo seperti Ryosuke bisa ditangkap. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ia menghela napas lagi dan mulai berjalan cepat.

Xxx

"Dasar Miyuu!" rutuk Haruna kesal.

Daiki, Yuuto, dan Chinen juga kelihatan panik. Mereka mondar-mandir tak jelas di hadapan Haruna. Daiki sibuk dengan posenya yang kedektetifan, Yuuto yang meletakkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipi, dan Chinen yang sedang meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangan. Dasar! Mereka seperti kakak-adik saja! Kakak-adik yang kompak!

"Kalau gitu, kita susul saja dia," ujar Daiki setelah berhenti dan diikuti Yuuto dan Chinen.

Yuuto menoleh ke arah Chinen."Kamu masih nyimpan gambarnya 'kan?"

Chinen mangangguk dan segera mengambil keitai silvernya dari saku jaket birunya. Ia terlihat mengutak-atik _keitai_nya itu. "Masih ada," katanya.

"Baguslah. Ikou!" kata Haruna sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar Daiki dan yang lain. Mereka berlari menuju lift yang sudah menanti mereka. Mereka masuk ke dalam dan Daiki menekan tombol 'Ground'.

Setelah sampai di lantai dasar, mereka langsung melesat ke luar 'penginapan bintang lima' itu dan menoleh ke segala arah. Mencari kemungkinan bahwa Miyuu masih di sana dan menunggu mereka. Namun mereka tak menemukan sosok itu. Mereka berjalan ke luar pekarangan dan sampai di trotoar.

"Nah, ke mana?" tanya Yuuto pada Chinen.

Chinen menoleh pada layar ponselnya dan melihat ke arah jalan."Kiri," jawabnya. Lalu mereka berbelok ke arah kiri dan berjalan di trotoar sembari Chinen memandu perjalanan mereka.

...

Mereka berjalan dalam diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya terdengar suara Chinen yang sesekali memandu mereka untuk berbelok ke arah-arah yang ditujukan.

Haruna terus melangkah menuju jalan setapak bersama Daiki, Yuuto, dan Chinen. Dalam hati ia terus merutuki Miyuu yang pergi sendirian.

"Hei! Haru chan, cepat!" panggil Chinen. Haruna menoleh padanya. Daiki, Yuuto, dan Chinen sudah berada di seberang jalan. Haruna mengangguk mengerti. Dan dengan cepat ia menyeberangi jalan tersebut.

TIIIINN!

Eh? Haruna menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari sebelah kanannya. Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah – sepertinya, berjalan cepat ke arah Haruna. Ia terpaku di tempatnya, sambil terus memandangi mobil itu dengan hati-hati. Lampu mobil itu seolah memikat perhatiannya.

"Haruna!" seru tiga suara yang berhasil menyadarkan Haruna dari sosk mobil yang melaju cepat ke arahnya. Haruna segera menoleh ke arah mereka. Mereka berlari ke arahnya, mencoba menyelamatkan, mungkin?

CIIITT!

Mobil itu berhenti tepat seinci dari kaki Haruna. Sedangkan Haruna masih sibuk berbengong ria bersama yang lain.

Jantung Haruna berdetak jauh beberapa kali lipat dari detak jantung normal. Tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Pandangannya kosong menuju ke arah ke tiga sahabatnya yang berhenti di tengah jalan saat berusaha menyelamatkannya tadi.

Brukk...

Haruna terjatuh. Jatuh berlutut. Dan itu cukup ampuh untuk menyadarkan Chinen, Daiki dan Yuuto. Mereka segera menghampiri Haruna yang masih menatap kosong ke arah mobil itu.

"_Daijoubu ka_?" tanya Yuuto yang berlutut di samping kiri Haruna.

Haruna hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Yuuto. Padahal tubuhnyabergetar dan jantungnya masih berpacu dengan cepat.

Klak..

Suara pintu mobil dibuka. Sang pemilik mobil sport merah itu keluar dengan cepat dari mobilnya. Haruna berusaha melihatnya. Namun matanya dihalangi cahaya lampu sorot yang berasal dari mobil itu. Ia melihat bayangannya. Orang yang ke luar dari mobil itu seorang laki-laki, tampaknya.

"Kamu..." kata Daiki yang berdiri.

Eh? Siapa?

Xxx

Miyuu sudah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Bangunan bercat putih itu kusam dimakan waktu. Rumah itu memiliki pekarangan kecil dan ditumbuhi beberapa jenis tumbuhan dan pohon bagaikan gerbang jalur menuju teras rumah. Kemudian ia menarik napas dan berjalan dengan ekspresi (berusaha) tegar dan berdiri tepat di sepan pintu.

"Wah.. Sudah datang." Suara itu mengagetkan Miyuu yang baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu kayu itu. Ia segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari samping kirinya.

Dari balik pohon, tampaklah sosok Tanaka Asami yang sedang tersenyum tipis – menyeringai tpis, tepatnya; sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tanaka Asami," kata Miyuu dingin. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Asami.

Asami tersenyum sinis dan berjalan menuju Miyuu. Ia mendekat ke arah Miyuu hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi. Asami tersenyum mengejek dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana jeansnya. Miyuu mengerutkan dahinya namun pandangannya tetap waspada. Asami menarik benda itu dan memasukkannya pada lubang kunci yang ada di gagang pintu. Tak lama pintu itu pun terbuka.

"Masuklah," kata Asami. Namun suaranya tak ramah. Suaranya seolah memerintah.

Angin malam berhembus perlahan, dan Miyuu masuk ke dalam rumah yang diterangi cukup penerangan itu. Dan Asami kembali menutup pintu itu. Ia menuntun Miyuu ke dalam dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan di koridor rumah dan sampai di ujung. Di sana terdapat sebuah pintu kamar. Asami menunggu sampai Miyuu berada di sampingnya. Kemudian ia membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. Asami menyeringai. Kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan lalu berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Di sana ada sosok yang sama dengan foto yang dikirimkan oleh Asami ke ponselnya.

"Dia sudah datang rupanya?" tanya sebuah suara.

Miyuu menoleh ke arah kanan ruangan. Dari arah yang sedikit gelap, tampak Adachi Rika sedang berjalan menuju sosok yang terikat itu.

Tampangnya agak awut-awutan. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, wajahnya sedikit memerah, matanya sembab. Entah apa itu hanya berasal dari sorot pandang Miyuu atau tidak, ia tak tahu. Namun Rika menampakkan wajah dinginnya pada Miyuu. Ia berdiri di sebelah kiri sosok yang terikat itu. Sementara Asami berada di sisi lainnya.

"Nah, ini Ryosuke," kata Asami sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas bahu kanan Ryosuke. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik saku kanannya. Sebuah pisau belati lipat!

Pemuda yang berada di kursi dengan mulutnya yang tersumpal menatap Miyuu dengan ekspresi minta tolong. Tapi Miyuu menanggapinya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Bagaimana? Kamu mau melepas Daiki, atau belati ini akan tertancap di jantungnya?" tanya Asami dengan ekspresi menantang. Ia mengelap permukaan belati itu dengan selembar tisu. Rika yang berdiri di samping kiri Ryosuke tetap menatap Miyuu dengan ekspresi dingin.

Miyuu terdiam sesaat kemudian menyeringai tipis. "Bunuh saja dia," katanya.

Ketiga orang di depannya terbelalak.

Xxx

"Ryo... Ryosuke!?" seru Daiki, Chinen, dan Yuuto kompak. Raut wajah mereka tampak terkejut.

"Hah?" bingung Haruna. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri dan melihat pemuda yang baru saja turun dari mobil itu.

Ia berdiri dengan dibantu Yuuto. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah pemuda itu. Dan ia sangat terkejut. Ia menemukan sosok Yamada Ryosuke yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan ekspresi bingung. Haruna melihat Ryosuke dari atas hingga ke bawah. Memastikan bahwa dia memang Ryosuke.

"Ka.. Kalian?" tanya Ryosuke sambil menunjuk satu-persatu orang yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Kok kamu yang heran? Seharusnya kami yang heran!" kata Chinen.

"Lho? _Naze_?" tanya Ryosuke.

"Bukannya kamu diculik sama Asami dan Rika?" kata Yuuto.

"Hah?"herannya. "Tidak. Aku ke sini dipanggil oleh temanku, Shida Mirai."

"Berarti kita dibohongi...," gumam Haruna.

"Berarti Miyuu...!" seru Daiki kaget. Yang lain segera mengerti maksudnya. Kecuali Ryosuke, mungkin.

Klak..

Suara pintu mobil dibuka kembali terdengar. Mereka semua segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ada apa, Ryosuke?" tanya sebuah sosok yang keluar dari mobil itu.

"Eh, dia!" seru Haruna kaget.

Orang itu menoleh ke arah Haruna."Ada yang salah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak.. Tentu saja tidak," jawab Haruna cepat.

"Emang kenapa, Haruna?" bisik Chinen.

"Kalian gak kenal?" balas Haruna. Mereka menggeleng.

Haruna mendesah."Dia itu..."

" Kamiki Ryunosuke _desu_. Aku wakil Ketua OSIS dari Horikoshi Gakuen. Yoroshiku...," sapa sosok yang ternyata bernama Ryunosuke itu.

"Ehh..!" seru Chinen, Daiki, dan Yuuto kompak.

"Aa.. Arioka Daiki _desu_. _Yoroshiku na_...," kata Daiki.

"Ehm.. Chinen Yuuri _desu_," lanjut Chinen.

"Nakajima Yuuto _desu_," lanjut Yuuto.

"E.. Hasegawa Haruna _desu_," kata Haruna.

"Yamada Ryo – "

"Kau tidak usah!" seru Daiki, Chinen, Haruna, dan Yuuto kompak.

"Terserah deh..," kata Ryosuke.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Ryunosuke.

Oh ya! Mereka baru ingat lagi. "Tolong antar kami ke Jalan Halmahera!" seru mereka kompak.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Ryosuke.

"Nanti saja kami cerita. Cepat!" seru Chinen panik lalu melompat masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa izin sang pemilik. Dan yang lain segera menyusul dan duduk di jok belakang.

Ryunosuke mengedikkan kepala, memberi tanda pada Ryosuke yang masih cengo di tengah jalan. "Ah, ya," gumamnya lalu masuk ke sisi pengemudi. Ia menyalakan mesinnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Jadi, ke mana tadi?" tanya Ryunosuke sambil berbalik ke arah Haruna dkk.

"Jalan Halmahera," jawab mereka semua.

"Eh? Ke sana juga?" tanya Ryosuke.

"Apa maksudmu dengan perkataan 'Ke sana juga'?" tanya Haruna.

"Kami juga menuju ke sana!" ujar Ryunosuke.

"Jadi, bisakah kalian menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ryosuke lagi.

Lalu mereka pun mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada mereka. Mulai dari perkataan Rika di awal hingga mereka menuju perjalanan ke Jalan Halmahera, mencari Miyuu.

"...lalu kami bertemu kalian," ujar Yuuto mengakhiri cerita.

"_Sou ka_...," gumam Ryosuke. Ada terbesit rasa cemas di hatinya.

Ryunosuke tampak berpikir. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "_Masaka_...," gumamnya pada akhirnya.

"Nani?" tanya mereka semua kompak.

"Rika dan Asami tidak mungkin melakukan ini," kata Ryunosuke.

"Kami awalnya juga menduga seperti itu," sahut Haruna.

"Jadi maksudmu ada orang lain yang menyuruh mereka?" tanya Yuuto.

Ryunosuke mengangguk. "Bukan menyuruh, sebenarnya. Lebih tepat kalau dikatakan menyarankan atau memimpin mereka."

"Tunggu, tunggu," sela Daiki."Kamu kenal dengan Asami dan Rika?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Mereka adalah temanku saat Sekolah Dasar!" ujar Ryunosuke.

"_Back to topic_. Jadi, menurutmu siapa yang menyarankan atau memimpin Rika dan Asami ini?" tanya Chinen.

Ekspresi wajah Ryunosuke menggelap. "Menurutmu siapa?" tanyanya balik.

Semuanya segera berpikir cepat. Raut wajah mereka serius. Ryosuke yang menyetir juga ikut berpikir.

"Eh..,"gumam Haruna. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Ia menoleh ke arah Ryunosuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. "Jangan bilang kalau...," katanya.

Ryunosuke menelan ludah pahit."Ya. Apa yang kau pikirkan benar," jawabnya.

Haruna menghela napas berat,"Mampus kita," katanya.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Yuuto.

"Aku pernah melihatnya sibuk membuat sesuatu," kata Ryunosuke.

"Eh?" heran mereka semua.

**Flashback**

Ryunosuke's PoV

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di pinggiran taman kota. Musim panas baru saja dimulai beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku menuju taman ini untuk tujuan tertentu, memenuhi janji dengan seseorang. Seorang gadis, tepatnya. Dia merupakan teman sekelasku, sekaligus 'pacarku'. Ya. Dia memang pacarku, aku akui itu. Walau pun status 'berpacaran' harus dihapus dari list status sekolahku, namun aku tak dapat melakukannya. Kenapa? Karena cinta itu buta. Well, kurasa kalian mengerti maksudku.

Kulihat gadis yang sedang duduk di atas ayunan, sedang sibuk memegangi ponselnya. Sesekali ia akan menyoret-nyoret sebuah kertas di hadapannya. Aku sedikit heran melihatnya. Memang sih, kegiatan itu sering dilakukannya. Tapi kali ini ia tampak lebih serius. Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hei, Mirai-_chan_!" sapaku. Ia tampak kaget dan langsung mengemasi kertasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kemudian ia tersenyum padaku. "_Konnichiwa_~!"sapanya riang, seperti biasa. Namun aku tahu. Itu hanya keriangan palsu. Walau pun aku tahu, tapi entah mengapa aku tetap suka padanya.

"Ayo pergi," ajaknya. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

**End of Flashback**

"Bagian kencannya ga kamu ceritain?" tanya Yuuto.

Geplak!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Yuuto. Pukulan dari Daiki yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. "_Ittai_..!" ringisnya.

"Jangan hiraukan dia," kata Chinen sambil menunjuk Yuuto. Ryunosuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi... itu, Shida Mirai?" tanya Daiki.

Ryunosuke tak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil – nyaris tak terilhat bahwa ia sedang mengangguk.

"Ini benar-benar gawat...," gumam mereka kompak.

Xxx

"Apa? Kamu meminta supaya sepupumu ini dibunuh!?" seru Asami tak percaya.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" kata Miyuu santai.

Asami berdecak kesal.

"Aku ingin melihat, apa kamu berani, membunuh sahabat baikmu sendiri," kata Miyuu lagi. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Asami.

Rika menatap Miyuu."Maksudmu?"

Miyuu menyeringai tipis – lagi."Dia," katanya sambil menunjuk orang yang sedang terikat,"bukan Ryosuke," katanya santai.

Asami dan Rika terbelalak, tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja dia ini Ryosuke, baka!" seru Asami. Kini tangannya tak lagi mengarah ke 'Ryosuke'.

Miyuu hanya tersenyum dingin."Dia itu bukan Ryosuke!" katanya. Tak jauh lebih dari tenang. Kepribadiannya yang selalu tak mau tahu dan memiliki wajah datar memang sangat berguna saat ini.

"Kalau dia memang Ryosuke, buka sumpalan mulutnya, biarkan aku melihat keseluruhan wajahnya, dan mendengar suaranya, barang sekata saja!" kata Miyuu sebelum Asami hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

Asami dan Rika bungkam. Sosok yang diikat itu menelan ludah. Sorot matanya menyatakan kekaguman pada Miyuu. Namun ia menyeringai tajam. Sedangkan Miyuu hanya menatap kosong ke arah ketiga gadis di hadapannya itu.

Orang yang terikat itu menoleh pada Asami dan mengedikkan kepalanya, memberi tanda. Asami seolah mengerti arti dari kedikan itu kemudian memberi tanda yang sama pada Rika. Mereka membuka ikatan yang mengikat orang itu. Tak lama, ikatan itu pun terlepas. Asami dan Rika membuang tali itu kesembarangan tempat. Kini hanya sumpalan mulut yang tersisa. Orang itu – yang tadinya terikat, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Kemudian ia menatap Miyuu. Ia menyeringai – lagi. Kemudian ia melepas sumpalan di mulutnya yang terikat sampai ke bagian belakang kepalanya. Dan tampaklah sosok 'Ryosuke' palsu itu. Ia berdiri dan menatap Miyuu.

"Halo, Ryuzaki Miyuu," sapa sosok itu lembut – mengerikan.

Miyuu hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Seolah ia tak takut sama sekali. Padahal di dalam hati ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang menyadarkan Asami dan Rika begitu cepat akan ketahuannya tentang Ryosuke palsu itu. Tatapannya tetap tertuju pada sosok itu yang sedang tersenyum sinis padanya. Dan dengan gerakan pelan ia membuka sebuah ikatan yang tertera di begian belakang lehernya, ditengkuknya, tepatnya. Dan ia tetap menunggu. Tak lama, Mirai telah melepas sesuatu yang terikat itu. Seutas tali karet yang sedari tadi terikat di sana terlepas. Dan lepaslah helai-helai rambut yang sedari tadi terikat di sana.

"Shida Mirai," sahut Miyuu pada sosok itu.

Lagi-lagi Shida Mirai – sosok itu tersenyum sinis. "Kau benar-benar cerdas, ya?" kata Mirai sambil berjalan menghampiri Miyuu yang berdiri terpaku.

Shida Mirai. Sosok gadis yang legendaris. Sangat legendaris, tepatnya. Ia sudah melakukan berbagai tindakan yang tak benar dan sangat berbahaya. Nyaris membunuh banyak orang dan mencelakakan orang lain yang dianggap pengganggu, dibencinya, dan yang dianggapnya tak selayaknya di sini – di dunia ini. Namun anehnya, tak seorang pun – orang luar – yang mengetahui hal itu. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahuinya. Termasuk Ryosuke, Asami, Rika, Haruna, Miyuu, Daiki, Chinen, Yuuto, dan Ryunosuke – kekasihnya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya, apa mau kalian?" tanya Miyuu saat Mirai berjalan mengitarinya.

Mirai tersenyum kecil. Namun terkesan mengerikan. Ada seburat kesedihan di dalam matanya. Entah itu juga hanya dalam pandangan Miyuu atau tidak, tak ada yang tahu. "Aku tak mau melihat sahabatku sedih," katanya.

Miyuu menatap tajam ke arah Mirai. "Yang bena saja!" katanya kesal. "Apa hubungan tentang perasaan sahabatmu dengan kami semua!?"

Sebenarnya Miyuu tahu penyebab aslinya. Dan ia hanya memanfaatkan waktu untuk menunggu teman-temannya yang pasti – akan datang untuknya. Lagi pula, dia juga ingin mendengar lebih jelas alasan mereka dan memastikan hal tersebut.

Mirai menyeringai tipis. Entah mengapa ia sangat senang melakukan hal itu ; menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Sepertinya kamu tahu bahwa Rika menyukai Daiki,"katanya memulai. Miyuu tidak bereaksi. Ia hanya diam dan menunggu lanjutan cerita Mirai. Gadis itu kini berdiri menjauh dari Miyuu, mendekat ke arah Rika dan Asami.

"Ia ditolak oleh Daiki," sambung Mirai. "Dan aku tahu hatinya terluka karena hal itu. Dan aku tak mau melihat wajahnya yang sedih dan suram. Karena aku benci itu!" serunya. Namun ia kembali menghela napas dan menenangkan dirinya, mengontrol emosinya.

Ah...! Miyuu menyadari sesuatu. Ia tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis sehingga ia tak tampak sedang tersenyum.

Xxx

Chinen membuka pintu mobil dengan sangat hati-hati. Nyaris tak terdengar suara apa pun saat ia membuka pintu. Mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari pintu yang sama saja. Karena takutnya jika yang lain membuka pintu dan menimbulkan suara, itu hanya akan menggagalkan rencana mereka ; keluar dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa diketahui orang lain.

Chinen menpakkan kakinya di atas tanah. Ryosuke tadi memakirkan mobilnya di bagian belakang rumah itu, di pinggiran jalan raya. Sebenarnya ada tanda palang 'P' yang dicoret. Namun ia sedang tak perduli dengan hal itu. Sebodo, pikirnya. Dan yang lain juga tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Toh, hari gelap dan sangat jarang sekali – atau bahkan tidak akan ada satu pun orang yang akan lewat. Termasuk polisi.

Setelah celingak-celinguk kiri-kanan, memastikan semua aman, Chinen melangkah ke luar dari mobil sport merah tersebut dan disusul oleh Haruna, Yuuto, Daiki, Ryunosuke, dan terakhir Ryosuke. Kemudian Ryosuke menutup pintu itu dengan perlahan, sama seperti saat Chinen membuka pintu itu. Setelah itu mereka menengadah dan menatap bangunan bertingkat dua itu dengan penasaran. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada sebuah ruangan. Satu-satunya ruangan yang hanya terdapat sumber cahaya remang-remang. Di depan jendela tersebut terdapat balkon kecil yang tersambung dengan atap rumah tingkat satu. Jadi mereka bisa saja memanjat dan mengintip dari sana.

"Saa, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang," kata Haruna pelan.

Yang lain segera berpikir, walau pun pandangan mereka masih menatap ke arah jendela itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Panjat?" usul Yuuto.

"Aku juga berpikiran sama," ujar Ryosuke.

"Ayo," ajak Daiki sambil melangkah di depan dan disusul Haruna, Chinen, Yuuto, Ryosuke, dan Ryunosuke. Mereka melompati pagar yang sebatas pinggang mereka dengan mudah dan melangkah di pekarangan yang ditumbuhi beberapa jenis tanaman itu. Mereka melangkah dan berhenti tepat di bawah balkon itu. Mereka kembali menengadah.

"Ada rencana?" bisik Chinen.

Mereka melihat sekeliling. Pandangan Ryunosuke tertuju pada sebuah pohon tinggi yang tumbuh tepat di sisi kanan balkon. Ia melangkah ke sana dan diikuti yang lainnya. "Kuharap kalian bisa memanjat pohon," bisiknya.

Yang lain mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian Ryunosuke memegang dahan rendah yang cukup kuat dan mulai memanjat, serta disusuk yang lainnya.

Ryunosuke menapakkan kakinya di balkon setelah memanjat pohon rindang itu. Ia menatap ke arah jendela itu dan mendekatinya. Seiring langkahnya, ia mulai mendengar suara percakapan yang semakin jelas. Teman-temannya yang lain menyusul di belakangnya dan ikut mendengarkan. Karena jendela itu agak bercelah, mereka juga mengintip sedikit ka arah dalam ruangan. Susut pandang mata mereka menangkap sosok empat orang yang sedang berdiri. Satu orang menghadap ke arah mereka, namun agak jauh sehingga ia tidak dapat menoleh ke arah mereka yang sedang mengintip, dan tiga lainnya membelakangi mereka.

"... Karena itu aku menyusun rencana ini untuk membuatmu lepas dari Daiki. Dan tak perlu kamu sangkal, kamu suka sama Daiki 'kan?" Suara Mirai yang mereka dengar itu membuat mereka heran. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

Mereka melihat Miyuu tersenyum kecil. "Haruskah dirimu tahu? Kalau aku suka sama siapa, kurasa itu tidak penting bagi kalian. Daiki itu sahabatku. Dan dia tak seharusnya disangkut-pautkan dengan hal ini. Lagi pula, kalau Daiki tak suka sama Rika, apa kalian langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau dia suka dengan orang lain; dan orang itu adalah aku?" kata Miyuu panjang.

Ketiga gadis yang berdiri di depan Miyuu itu bungkam.

Ryunosuke berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Tatapan teman-temannya mengikuti arah geraknya. "Mau ke mana?"bisik Ryosuke sambil mendekat ke arah Ryunosuke yang berdiri dan menyandarkan diri di balkon.

Tak ada jawaban dari Ryunosuke. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Ryosuke yang berdiri di samping kirinya."Aku punya firasat. Aku ke bawah dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja," katanya, kemudian melesat turun melalui pohon dan menyisakan angin yang berhembus pelan setelahnya.

Ryosuke kembali ke tempat teman-temannya yang masih mengintip ke dalam ruangan.

"Sudah kuduga..," bisik Yuuto sangat halus.

Yang lain segera menoleh ke arahnya – termasuk Ryosuke yang baru tiba. "Apaan?" bisik Haruna.

Pandangan Yuuto tetap terarah ke dalam ruangan."Asami... Dia dari tadi seperti mengecap-ngecap gitu. Ternyata dia memang lagi makan permen..."

Geplak...!

Lagi-lagi sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Yuuto yang malang. Dan Daiki, sang pemukul langsung kembali menatap ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Yang lain memutar mata mereka dan kembali mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Sedangkan Yuuto sibuk mengelus puncak kepalanya yang sakit.

"Ah...," tiba-tiba Asami membuka suara. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Mirai. "Bukannya kamu mengundang seseorang ke sini?" tanyanya.

Mirai tertegun sebentar, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Benar juga,"katanya sambil melirik jam tanagn yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Seharusnya mereka sudah tiba di sini 'kan?"

Rika melihat sekeliling. "Kurasa begitu," katanya pelan.

Chinen segera menunduk di bawah jendela itu dan diikuti yang lain. Cahaya remang-remang lampu jalan dan ketidakhadiran bulan malam ini membuat suasana menjadi suram. "Ini gawat," bisik Chinen. "Ayo." Kemudian ia berjalan menuju pinggiran balkon dan melompat turun. Haruna, Ryosuke, Yuuto, dan Daiki menyusul di belakangnya.

Mereka mendapati Ryunosuke sedang bersandar di batang pohon sambil menggenggam erat ponsel biru mudanya. Ia terlihat serius dan terus-menerus menatap layar ponselnya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Antara cemas, takut, dan menanti bercampur jadi satu. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia hanya tetap menatap lurus ke layar ponselnya dan bergeming.

Daiki berjalan dan menepuk pundak kanan Ryunosuke, menyadarkannya akan kehadirannya dan yang lain. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Daiki.

Ryunosuke menoleh dan menatap mereka dengan ekspresi cemas. "Aku takut mereka akan meneleponku," kata Ryunosuke pelan. Dan sekali lagi, ia menatap layar ponselnya.

"Memangnya, mereka yang menyuruh kalian untuk datang ke sini?"tanya Yuuto pelan.

Ryosuke dan Ryunosuke menatap mereka penuh arti dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

**Flashback**

Ping...!

Suara itu berasal dari ponsel Ryosuke yang bewarna merah*. Ia membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk itu. Sedangkan Ryunosuke, yang sedari tadi memainkan sebuah bola basket di tangannya dan duduk di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya menatap kosong ke arah lantai dan sibuk memutar-mutar bola itu.

"He?" gumam Ryosuke yang sukses membuat pemuda bermarga Kamiki di sebelahnya menoleh padanya dan berhenti memainkan bola malang ditangannya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Ryunosuke.

"Mirai," jawab Ryosuke sekenanya.

Ryunosuke menyerngitkan dahinya. "Dia bilang apa?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk ke Sapporo," balas Ryosuke sekenanya. "Mau ikut?"

Dheg...!

Perasaan tak enak menyelimuti wakil Ketua OSIS Horikoshi Gakuen itu. "Aku ikut...!" ujarnya.

**End of Flashback**

Xxx

Miyuu tertegun. "Siapa yang kalian undang?" tanyanya.

Rika tersenyum tipis pada Miyuu. "Seseorang yang istimewa. Sebenarnya kami ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu. Tapi berhubung rencana kami sudah gagal – sedikit, kami akan mengundangnya secara terang-terangan saja," jelas Rika.

Miyuu mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir.

Ia mengingat cerita ramalan Haruna padan mereka di cafe yang waktu itu mereka kunjungi. Dan ia dengan segera mencerna hal itu, dan memutar otaknya. Kemudian ia tersadar. Jangan-jangan...

Ia menatap ke arah tiga gadis di hadapannya. "Kalian mengundang Ryosuke?"

Asami menyeringai tipis. "Kamu memang cerdas," katanya. Namun nadanya seolah tidak memuji. Bahkan lebih terkesan dingin.

Miyuu mendengus kesal. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. Entah sudah berapaa kali ia melakukan hal yang sama. Seperti tak ada kerja lain saja.

"Panggil mereka ke sini, Asami," kata Mirai memberi intruksi.

"Un," sahut Asami. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kantung celananya. Ia menekan beberapa tuts sebelum mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kirinya.

Xxx

"Ah...," gumam mereka – Haruna, Daiki, Yuuto, dan Chinen – kompak.

"…Triit… Triit…!"

Suara tersebut berasal dari ponsel Ryosuke. Dan dengan cepat ia menekan tombol hijau yang tertera di ponselnya itu. "_Moshi moshi_...," sapanya sepelan mungkin dan berjalan sedikit menjauh.

"Aku tahu kalian sudah di sini, akh!" suara di seberang itu membuatnya terkejut.

Ryosuke menoleh pada teman-temannya. "Dia tahu kita ada di sini," katanya. Terselip rasa panik dari nada bicaranya.

"Eh?" gumam Ryunosuke.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Yuuto.

"Tentu saja mereka tahu...," kata Haruna.

Brak...!

Suara itu membuat mereka tersadar. Suara yang berasal darilantai atas itu membuat mereka panik. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu hal terjadi pada Miyuu? Hanya hal itu yang terpikir di benak mereka.

Dan secepat kilat mereka menghampiri pintu depan dengan melewati pekarangan itu dan membuka pintu kayu yang ternyata tak dikunci itu. Dengan terburu-buru mereka menaiki tangga dan berhenti di depan ruangan yang memiliki cahaya remang-remang itu.

Trak..! Trak..!

"Siap?" tanya Daiki.

Yang lain mengangguk sebagian jawaban.

"Stop," kata Yuuto saat Daiki hendak memegang handel pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haruna frustasi.

"Gimana kalau mereka mau kabur? Setidaknya ada orang lain yang jaga pintu ini untuk berjaga-jaga," usul Yuuto pelan.

Trak.. Trak..!

"Iya juga..," kata Ryunosuke menyetujui.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku dan Ryunosuke saja yang berjaga di sini," usul Ryosuke.

"Baiklah," kata Chinen. Kemudian Daiki membuka handel pintu, dan mereka berempat menyerbu masuk. Dan mereka terkejut apa yang sedang mereka lihat.

Di hadapan mereka, kanan mereka, Miyuu sedang memegang sebuah tongkat kayu. Ralat. Pedang kayu. Pedang kayu yang biasa digunakan untuk berlatih kendo, atau bahkan bertarung. Dan lawannya adalah Mirai, Asami, dan Rika sekaligus. Pertandingan itu berlangsung seru, sehingga mereka tak menyadari kehadiran Haruna dan yang lain.

Miyuu menangkis sabetan dari Asami yang berasal kirinya. Kemudian dengan gerakan lihai ia memukul gagang kayu itu dan membuat pedang itu terhempas agak jauh dari jangkauan Asami. Dan Asami melangkah mundur. Kemudian ia menangkis sabetan dari Rika yang berada di kanannya, sekaligus menghadang serangan secara bertubi-tubi dari Mirai. Sepertinya ia memiliki tingkat kendo yang cukup tinggi. Dilihat dari cara bermainnya dan kelihaiannya bermain. Bahkan Miyuu dibuat kewalahan olehnya.

Ia membalas pukulan-pukulan itu dengan tak kalah cepat. Sehingga tanpa sengaja – atau bahkan memang sudah direncanakan, ia memukul bagian bawah pedang, tepat di ujung gagang, yang membuat pegangan di tangan Rika mengendur. Pedang itu terjatuh. Rika mundur. Dan kali ini ia berhadapan dengan Mirai.

Ia menjaga jarak dengan Mirai. Ia menatap lurus ke arah mata Mirai yang tajam. Ia tetap wapada. Dan dengan sentakan tiba-tiba, Miyuu mengincar arah yang tepat. Namun dengan mudah ditangkis Mirai. Ia menahan serangan itu, memaksanya untuk mundur beberapa langkah untuk bertahan.

"Menyerahlah...!" kata Miyuu pada Mirai yang tampak agak kewalahan. Keringat mengaliri pelipis Miyuu hingga dagu. Ia tetap menahan pedang kayunya di atas pedang kayu Mirai, yang berusaha bertahan mati-matian. Ia menekan lebih keras.

"Tidak akan!" seru Mirai sambil melepas pertahanannya dan berputar ke samping. Tapi, seolah membaca gerakan Mirai, Miyuu mengayunkan tongkat itu ke arah kirinya dan tepat mengenai bagian atas kepalanya. Mirai terjatuh. Miyuu memenangkan pertandingan.

Ia menendang pedang kayu Mirai sehingga jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia menahan tangan Mirai di belakang. Memaksanya untuk diam. Ia menarik seutas tali dari kantung jaketnya dan mengikat tangan Mirai.

"Haruna, Daiki, Chinen, Yuuto, jangan berdiri di sana saja, bantu aku mengikat mereka!" kata Miyuu tanpa menoleh pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Entah sejak kapan, ia menyadari kehadrian keempat sahabatnya.

"Ah, iya,"sahut mereka kompak sambil menghampiri Asami dan Rika yang diam saja saat diikat. Ryunosuke dan Ryosuke juga ikut membantu. Sepertinya mereka memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Janji adalah janji. Tak bisa diingkar. Janji adalah hutang, dan harus dibayar.

"Aku tahu kalian sudah di sini – "

Belum sempat Asami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ponselnya sudah disambar Miyuu dan memutuskan sambungan. Dan tanpa sengaja ia menabrak kursi dan membuatnya terjatuh. Dan suara jatuhnya sangat keras.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, heh!?"seru Mirai kaget.

"Ayo kita bertaruh!"sahut Miyuu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mirai tadi.

"Apa?"seru mereka kaget.

"Kalau aku bisa mengalahkan kalian, kalian harus menceritakan semua. Apa yang terjadi dari awal, dan rencana kalian,"kata Miyuu sambil menarik sesuatu dari balik lemari di sudut ruangan. Sebilah pedang kayu untuk bermain aikido.

"Dan jika kamu kalah?"tanya Mirai yang tertarik dengan taruhan Miyuu. Miyuu tak tahu, bahwa Mirai sangat mahir dalam memainkannya.

"Aku akan menuruti apa yang kalian inginkan,"kata Miyuu pasti.

Mirai menyeringai. "Baiklah,"katanya.

Miyuu melemparkan tiga bilah pedang kayu dan sebilah untuknya.

Lalu, pertandingan pun dimulai.

Ryosuke dan Ryunosuke selesai mengikat Asami. Dan mereka tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Kalau Mariya melihatmu seperti ini, kurasa ia akan berada diambang pilihannya," kata Ryunosuke sambil melipat tanganya di dada.

Ryosuke mendelik pada sahabatnya yang satu otu. "Apa maksudmu, he?" serunya kesal.

Mariya. Nama lengkapnya Nishiuichi Mariya. Ia adalah gadis kelas 2 yang bersekolah di Teitan High Scholl, sama dengan Haruna dan yang lain. Namun dia berada di kelas A. Tidak sekelas dengan Haruna, maupun Daiki. Ia adalah gadis yang cantik. Rambut panjang yang selalu digerai. Gerakannya yang anggun dan tutur bicaranya yang lembut membuat seorang Yamada Ryosuke menaruh hati padanya sejak lama.

Ryunosuke hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Ryosuke.

"Jadi, bisakah kalian mulai menceritakannya?" tanya Miyuu.

Mirai diam sesaat. "Baiklah..."

**Flashback**

"Hhh... Daiki menolakku," gumam Rika pada kedua gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa!?" seru kedua gadis itu, yang diketahui bernama Asami dan Mirai.

"Dia nolak kamu? Kok bisa?" tanya Asami tak percaya. Setahu dia, Rika dan Daiki sangat dekat. Dia juga berpikir bahwa Daiki menyukai Rika. Sehingga ia mendukung perasaan yang selama ini dipendam oleh Rika sendiri, menyukai Daiki. Namun ia tak tahu akhirnya akan begini, Daiki tak menyukai Rika.

Rika hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia menunduk dan terlihat sangat terpukul. Sedangkan Mirai hanya terdiam dan tampak berpikir.

"Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Mirai.

Rika menoleh pada gadis berambut sebahu itu. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia hanya menjawab bahwa ia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman, tak lebih,"ujar Rika.

"Apa kamu yang berkata sesuatu?" tanya Asami.

Rika mengerutkan dahinya, tampak berpikir. "Aku bertanya apa karena Miyuu dia menolakku," katanya.

Mirai menyeringai. "Ryuzaki Miyuu, kelas 2B, sekelas denganmu kan? Kamu ingin membalasnya?" kata Mirai.

Rika dan Asami mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Mirai. "Lalu, apa rencanamu?" tanya Asami.

Mirai menyandar pada sandaran kursi cafe yang sedang ia duduki. Sementara Asami dan Rika menatapnya, menunggu jawaban. "Akan kupikirkan. Yang pasti, kalian awasi saja 'mereka'. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, aku akan segera memberitahu kalian, secepatnya," kata Mirai akhirnya. Kemudian ia berdiri, dan diikuti kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Rika.

Mirai tersenyum tipis. "Aku ada kencan dengan Ryun kun," jawabnya sambil menggenggam tali tasnya yang tertera di bahu kirinya.

"Aku heran mengapa kau menerimanya," ujar Asami.

.

Mirai tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang melongo.

**End of Flashback**

Mirai melirik ke arah Ryunosuke, sedikit merasa bersalah. "Aku memikirkan siasat itu saat ingin berjanji kencan dengan Ryunosuke," katanya. "Dan aku menelepon Asami untuk memberitahukannya tentang rencana yang sudah kuselesaikan saat malamnya."

**Flashback**

"Aku sudah dapat strateginya. Tadi saat aku menunggu Ryun kun, aku sudah dapat. Pagi nanti akan kuserahkan. Tapi kalian jangan membicarakannya besok. Lusa saja. Oke?"kata Mirai dalam percakapannya dengan Asami di telepon.

"Oke,"sahut Asami danri seberang.

**End of Flashback**

"Esoknya aku memberikan kertas hasil rancangan itu pada Asami. Dan kami mulai berdiskusi beberapa hari setelahnya. Kami berkumpul keesokan hari setelah aku memberikan kertas itu pada Asami. Pada saat mereka sudah pulang sekolah," sambung Mirai.

Itu waktu Asami dan Rika di gudang, batin Miyuu.

"Lalu, sejak saat itu kami terus mengawasi kalian. Kami mengikuti kalian dan mendengar rencana liburan kalian. Sampai akhirnya kalian bilang bahwa kalian akan ke Sapporo. Aku segera mendapat kabar itu dari Asami di awal libur musim panas. Dan aku sudah mengatur semua itu. Tetap mengikuti kalian walau pun aku terlambat dari mereka. Mereka mengawasi kalian, tetap, tanpa kalian sadari. Dan sampai saat itu kalian sama sekali tak mengetahuinya. Sekaranglah kalian baru mengetahuinya," jelas Mirai panjang.

Ryunosuke menatap Mirai dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Miyuu menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Haruna menatap kesal ke arah mereka. Ryosuke, Yuuto, Daiki, dan Chinen menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tak mengerti. Kalian sangat berpikiran pendek!" kata Miyuu buka suara.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rika.

Miyuu mendesah. "Lihat hati kalian masing-masing! Hati kalian udah ternodai! Ternoda dengan hal buruk. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini hanya karena kalian tak mau melihat Rika yang bersedih. Toh, nanti dia juga bisa kembali ke Rika yang semula," kata Miyuu. Ia menjaga emosinya.

"Lagi pula, lelaki di dunia ini bukan hanya Daiki. Tidak mungkin Rika hanya fokus pada Daiki," sambung Haruna.

"Kalian tidak mengerti..," kata Asami kesal.

"Kami mengerti," sahut Daiki tenang.

"Kami juga memiliki sahabat," ujar Ryosuke.

"Lagi pula, benar yang dikatakan Haruna. Daiki bukan satu-satunya lelaki di dunia ini," kata Yuuto.

"Kalian memang benar-benar sudah ternodai. Dan aku ragu noda itu akan hilang," sambung Chinen.

Ketiga gadis yang terikat itu diam.

"Kamu juga harus menjaga perasaan seseorang, Mirai," kata Miyuu yang membuat Mirai menoleh padanya.

"Maksudmu?"

Miyuu melirik ke arah Ryunosuke. "Ryunosuke kun adalah kekasihmu," kata Miyuu. "Kamu harus menjaga perasaannya. Bagaimana pun juga, kamu harus benar-benar serius dengannya." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Miyuu berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Mirai bungkam. Ia tak mapu berkata-kata. Namun ia sadar akan suatu hal. Dia memang harus menjaga perasaan Ryunosuke. Apa lagi setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini di dirinya.

Kemudian Daiki meninggalkan ruangan menyusul Miyuu.

"Kalian harus memperhitungkan hal itu," kata Haruna dingin. Lalu ia, Chinen, dan Yuuto ke luar dari ruangan itu menyusul Daiki dan Miyuu.

Mirai semakin bungkam. Kini ia benar-benar merasa menyesal.

Ryosuke bergerak untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Dan kini hanya tersisa Ryunosuke. Ia sedari tadi hanya diam dan menunduk sedikit. Pandangannya kosong. Kemudian ia beranjak ingin pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Ryun kun!" panggilnya. Ia ingat perkataannya sebelum ia pergi berkencan pada Ryunosuke waktu itu. Dan ia ingin sekali membuktikan itu pada Ryunosuke, yang mungkin menganggapnya hanya berpura-pura betah dengannya. Padahal, itu sangat salah. Ia merasa betah dan hangat...

Ryunosuke menoleh, dan tersenyum kecil.

Dan Mirai membalas senyuman itu lebih lebar. Seolah ia dan Ryunosuke sudah mengerti semuanya dari awal...

**Flashback**

"Aku heran mengapa kau menerimanya,"ujar Asami.

Mirai tersenyum tipis – lagi."Aku juga mencintainya,"kata Mirai akhirnya.

Seorang Shida Mirai juga bisa jatuh cinta. Dan itu cukup membuat Asami dan Rika sedikit terkejut.

Mirai tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang melongo.

**End of Flashback**

Xxx

Haruna, Chinen, dan Yuuto menatap pemandangan yang agak jauh di hadapan mereka. Miyuu dan Daiki yang sedang mengobrol. Sayangnya mereka tidak bisa mendengar karena jarak mereka yang agak jauh.

.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini," ujar Miyuu sedikit memohon.

"_Demo_ – "

"Percaya padaku!" katanya tegas.

"..." Daiki menatapnya. "Baiklah," katanya akhirnya. Tapi entah mengapa, perasaannya tak enak.

Dan dengan perlahan ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada Miyuu. Mereka tersenyum bersama. Miyuu pun mulai melangkah untuk menyeberangi jalan menuju telepon umum di seberang jalan. Tanpa mengetahui sebuah mobil memacu jalanan dengan cepat.

Pandangan Daiki menangkap hal itu. Dan ia segera menoleh cepat ke arah Miyuu. Haruna, Chinen, dan Yuuto yang baru saja tiba di sebelah Daiki juga terbelalak.

Waktu seolah melambat...

.

.

_Dan aku tahu, melepasmu merupakan kesalahan paling besar yang pernah aku lakukan..._

.

"MIYUU!"jerit mereka bersama.

.

.

"Eh?" Miyuu menoleh ke arah sobat-sobatnya.

.

.

.

"Awass!"seru mereka lebih keras.

.

.

.

Miyuu segera mengikuti arah pandang sobat-sobatnya. Ia terbelalak dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghindar.

.

.

.

CIIIIITT. . . . . . !

.

.

.

Mereka terbelalak...

.

.

.

BRAAKK. . . . . !

.

.

.

Tapi..

.

.

.

Ia sudah terlambat...

.

.

.

"_IIEEE_!"jerit mereka semua histeris.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap...

Xxx

Prang!

Suara itu mengejutkan Misa yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Suara yang berasal dari arah kamar adiknya itu membuat perasaannya tak enak. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan semangkuk popm corn yang baru dimakan sedikit olehnya di atas meja. Lalu ia melangkah ke lantai dua, menuju kamar adiknya itu.

Ia membuka pintu berpalang :

-Miyuu's Room- -Don't Enter this room if you don't have something important to say!-

itu.

"Miyuu?" panggil Misa bingung, berharap bahwa adiknyalah yang menyebabkan suara barang pecah itu. Namun ia tak menemukan sosok adik yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

Ia malah menemukan sesuatu tergeletak di lantai, dekat meja belajar adiknya. Mungkin itu sumber suara barang pecah tadi. Ia melangkah ke arah benda itu dan berlutut sedikit. Ia mengambil benda itu – sebuah pigura berukuran 20x15 cm yang biasanya terletak di meja belajar Miyuu. Ada foto adiknya – bersama sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang berpose dengan latar taman bermain.

Namun yang membuat Misa kaget adalah kaca yang membungkus foto itu. Tepat di bagian wajah adiknya, kaca itu retak.

"A.. Apa ini?" gumamnya kaget.

Kring~...!

Suara telepon rumah milik keluarga Ryuzaki itu membuyarkan lamunan Misa. Tanpa meletakkan pigura itu kembali ke tempatnya, ia berlari ke lantai bawah menuju ruang tengah. Ia memang sendiri di rumah. Ayah mereka yang seorang Inspektur polisi membuat mereka sering tinggal sendiri di rumah.

Suara telepon itu tetap bergema di seluruh ruangan sampai Misa mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi, Ryuzaki desu," sapanya. Ada rasa getir menyelimuti hatinya.

"..."

"Eh...?!" seru Misa tak percaya.

Percakapan singkat itu menjelaskan semuanya. Mengapa perasaannya tak enak..

Misa tak berkutik. Pandangan matanya kosong. Dan tak terasa, pigura yang sedang ia pegang jatuh – lagi.

Prak..

Suara jatuhnya kembali meyadarkan Misa.

"..."

Suara di telepon itu terus menjelaskan sesuatu pada Misa. Ia menjatuhkan setetes likuid tak berwarna dari matanya.

"Hai... Wakarimashita. Arigatou," paparnya kilat. Lalu ia segera melesat cepat mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya, memakai jaket berwarna merah mudanya, memakai sepatu, dan segera mengunci pintu rumahnya. Ia segera berlari keluar pekarangan rumahnya dan memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat.

Dan dengan tangan gemetar ia memencet beberapa tuts yang ada di ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

Rrr...

"Angkatlah..," gumamnya.

Rrr...

Pip –

"Doushite, Misa?" tanya suara di seberang.

"Tou chan, Miyuu...!"

Xxx

Pemakaman di keesokan harinya berjalan dengan baik. Miyuu – sosok yang kini sudah tertidur – untuk selamanya telah dimakamkan. Berita meninggalnya gadis yang sangat berarti bagi sahabat-sahabatnya, keluarganya, maupun teman-teman sekolahnya sudah tersebar hingga telinga para siswa Teitan High School. Mereka yang tidak menghabiskan waktu libur musim panas mereka di luar kota segera menghadiri upacara pemakaman itu.

Cuaca hari itu sangat mendung – seperti suasana hati semua orang yang kini tengah menghadiri upacara pemakaman itu. Terdengar suara isak tangis pilu dari beberapa sisi. Sisanya menatap nisan yang terbuat dari batu pualam itu dengan pandangan kosong, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tak kuat untuk menangis, ada juga yang menjaga privasi mereka di tempat seperti ini, walau pun rasanya tangis mereka mendesak untuk keluar dan meledak . Namun mereka tak melakukan itu. Mereka hanya menunduk dan menjaga emosi.

Misa – kakak Miyuu, menangis atas meninggalnya adik satu-satunya itu. Ia berlutut di sisi kanan nisan itu. Ia tak dapat membayangkan bahwa adiknya itu telah meninggal. Padahal, tadi malam ia baru saja mendengar berita tersebut. Dan ia segera menghubungi ayahnya untuk memberitahukan kabar buruk mengenai adiknya yang kecelakaan. Dan Ayahnya dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dan segera pergi menuju bandara. Dan kini ia sibuk menenangkan putri sulungnya dan menatap kosong ke arah nisan anak bungsunya.

Pagi-pagi, tubuh yang sudah terbujur kaku itu dibawa kembali ke ibu kota. Tempat tinggalnya, sekaligus tempat lahirnya. Ia dimakamkan dengan layak. Dan meninggalnya ia tercatat murni kecelakaan biasa dalam kepolisian. Sang pelaku, yang ternyata mabuk saat mengendarai mobil itu mengaku bersalah dan mendapat hukuman yang setimpal dari pihak yang berwajib.

Haruna, Daiki, Chinen, dan Yuuto berdiri di sisi kanan nisan itu bungkam. Tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya menatap nisan itu dengan sayu. Tak mampu menangis. Terlalu pedih, terlalu sakit...

Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, mereka menemani keluarga besar Ryuzaki – termasuk Ryosuke dan keluarganya , menuju perairan laut untuk menaburkan abu jasad Miyuu. Masih dalam diam, mereka menaburkan abu dari dalam sebuah guci kecil itu ke laut. Dan Misa masih tetap menangsi walau pun tak sehebat tadi.

.

"Arigatou, Haruna chan, Ari-kun, Yuuto kun, Chinen san, sudah menemani dan mengantar Miyuu ke sini," ucap kepala keluarga Ryuzaki pada sahabat-sahabat anak bungsunya.

Mereka semua menggeleng lemah. "Daijoubu."

"Ah... Miyuu meninggalkan kotak ini untuk kalian," kata Misa yang berdiri di samping ayahnya sambil menyerahkan kotak berukuran sedang berwarna putih pada Haruna. Haruna mengambilnya dengan hati bertanya-tanya.

Pria setengah baya itu sedikit membungkuk, dan segera dibalas Haruna dan yang lain. Kemudian keluarga besar itu berjalan gontai meninggalkan pesisir.

Haruna, Daiki, Chinen, dan Yuuto menghadap ke arah laut. Cahaya mentari yang hangat menerpa wajah mereka. Menatap perairan luas itu dengan sayu dan kosong. Mereka bertanya-tanya. Akankah sosok sahabat itu akan kembali?

Haruna menjatuhkan dirinya di atas hamparan pasir. Pakaiannya yang berwarna putih – warna kesukaan sahabatnya, ternoda sedikit oleh pasir yang beterbangan dan mengenai pakaiannya itu. Kotak yang diberikan Misa tadi tertera di pangkuannya. Kontras sekali dengan pakaiannya yang putih-putih. Daiki, Chinen, dan Yuuto mengambil tempat di samping sahabat mereka itu. Menatap laut – dengan pandangan kosong, lagi.

Lima sosok dari kejauhan di belakang keempat sahabat itu berjalan menghampiri mereka. Namun tanpa diketahui mereka, tentunya. Tiga orang gadis, dan dua orang pemuda yang berjalan di sisi gadis-gadis itu. Mereka berhenti tepat di belakang empat orang yang sedang termangu memandang cakrawala biru nan luas yang terhampar di atas mereka. Menerka-nerka, apa yang mereka pikirkan saat ini.

"Hai," sapa kelima orang yang baru datang itu. Haruna dan yang lain segera tersadar. Mereka berdiri dan menghadap kelima orang itu, membelakangi hamparan laut biru.

"Kalian!" seru Haruna tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

Mirai, Asami, Rika, Ryunosuke, dan Ryosuke berdiri di hadapannya. Menatap keempat sahabat Miyuu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Terutama Asami, Mirai, dan Rika. Sedangkan Ryosuke dan Ryunosuke menatap sayu ke arah lautan, mengikuti kegiatan Haruna dan yang lain tadi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini!?" tanya Haruna dengan sedikit ketus pada ketiga gadis itu.

Chinen yang berdiri di samping kiri Haruna memegang pundak sahabatnya itu. Mencoba menenangkan emosi Haruna. Walau pun ia sendiri juga menahan emosi yang sama. Daiki menatap tajam ke arah ketiga orang di hadapannya. Sementara Yuuto yang berdiri di samping Chinen menatap datar ketiga gadis itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sedangkan Ryunosuke dan Ryosuke sibuk melangkahkan kaki semakin dekat ke arah laut. Dan menatap sayu ke lautan itu.

"Kami datang ke sini... untuk minta maaf,"kata Rika sambil menunduk, tak berani menatap keempat orang di hadapannya.

Haruna mendengus. "Kalian pikir, dengan meminta maaf, Miyuu akan kembali!?" serunya. Suaranya agak histeris. Dan emosi yang sejak pagi dini hari tadi ia tahan meledak. Tangisnya pecah. Dan air mata mulai keluar dari matanya dan membelah kedua pipinya yang mulai memerah menahan amarah.

Daiki menggenggam erat tangan kanan Haruna untuk menenangkannya. Walau pun ia juga serasa ingin ikut menangis bersama sahabat di sampingnya itu. Chinen semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya di bahu kiri Haruna, menenangkannya. Ia menelan ludah pahit. Dan Yuuto menggenggam tangan kiri Chinen.

Ketiga gadis di hadapan mereka tertegun. Perasaan bersalah yang mereka simpan semakin membesar. Memang kecelakaan itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan mereka. Namun mereka tetap merasa bersalah. Karena mereka yang membuat Miyuu dan teman-temannya ke Sapporo. Membuat mereka terlibat dalam hal-hal yang sebenarnya tak mereka inginkan.

Shida Mirai, yang dikenal kelegendarisannya tak peduli lagi akan hal itu, tentang dirinya yang dikenal sebagai gadis berdarah dingin dan berhati beku. Ia belajar dari hal yang baru ia lalui. Persahabatan, cinta, dan.. takdir. Dan perasaan itu muncul secara tiba-tiba saja saat itu. Dan ia menyadari bahwa dirinya salah. Namun ia tak sempat menampakkan penyesalannya pada Miyuu. Dan ia hanya bisa menelan kata-kata dan penyesalannya di dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Hontou ni... gomenasai...!" seru Mirai sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. Keenam orang yang berada di sekelilingnya terperanjat. "Ini semua memang salahku. Karenaku, ini semua terjadi. Kalau saja aku tidak menyusun rencana ini, Miyuu pasti tidak akan – meninggal. Dan aku sangat menyesal akan hal itu...!"katanya sambil tetap membungkuk. Dan entah sejak kapan, air matanya jatuh. Ia kembali ke posisi awalnya dan tetap menunduk.

"Tidak. Itu bukan salah Mirai chan!" seru Rika tiba-tiba.

Asami dan Mirai menoleh tak percaya ke arahnya.

Dan emosi Rika meledak. "Kalau bukan karena aku, Mirai tidak akan pernah menyusun rencana ini! Kalau saja aku tidak memasang wajah sedih itu...," katanya terputus. Ia menangis dan tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Asami yang melihat itu menjadi sesak. Ia menoleh pada Haruna dan yang lainnya. "Bukan karena mereka. Ini semua salahku. Salahkan saja aku! Kalau bukan karena aku, Mirai tidak akan menyusun rencana itu, dan ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Aku yang sudah mendorong Mirai untuk membuat rencana itu karena tak mau melihat Rika sedih. Aku.. egois...," gumamnya. Lalu ia bergabung dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dan menangis. Seolah-olah kegiatan itu adalah kegiatan yang harus dilakuka bersama.

Lama-lama, perasaan marah dan emosi pada Mirai, Asami, dan Rika mulai mengendur dari hati mereka, digantikan dengan perasaan iba. Ryosuke dan Ryunosuke yang sedari tadi di pesisir kembali dan membantu Rika dan yang lain berdiri. Daiki menatap ke arah lima orang yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan. Antara lega, sedih, senang, dan iba bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kami memaafkan kalian," kata Chinen akhirnya.

Asami, Mirai, dan Rika menatap tak percaya ke arah Chinen.

"Ya. Kami memaafkan kalian," ujar Yuuto meyakinkan ketiga gadis itu.

"Tapi kalian harus berterimakasih pada seseorang," ujar Haruna sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Eh?" heran ketiga gadis itu.

"Miyuu. Kalian harus berterimakasih padanya," ujar Daiki.

"Kalau buka karena dia, kalian tidak akan berubah," kata Yuuto.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti apa arti persahabatan sebenarnya," sambung Chinen.

"Juga soal cinta...," kata Haruna dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Dan soal takdir...," kata Daiki sambil tersenyum sayu.

Ketiga gadis di hadapan mereka tertegun. Lalu tersenyum bersama. "Kami mengerti," kata mereka kompak. "Arigatou," sahut mereka lagi.

Ryosuke dan Ryunosuke tersenyum lega. Akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang namanya 'permusuhan' di antara mereka semua. Mereka sangat lega.

Xxx

September...

_Haruna membuka kotak itu di hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang berada di tumpukan paling atas barabg-barang lainnya. Secarik kertas berwarna merah muda. Di dalamnya tertera tulisan khas Miyuu. Dan mereka mulai membaca surat itu bersama..._

Liburan musim panas telah berakhir. Semester baru akan mereka tempuh. Walau pun hari-hari akan terasa kosong tanpa sahabat mereka yang telah tiada, namun mereka tetap menjalani hari seperti biasa, mencari kesibukan sendiri. Namun di dalam hati mereka tetap akan ada sosok Miyuu yang mereka kenang.

_Dear my best friends...!_

_Yo! Apa kabar!? Ahaha... Mungkin saat kalian membaca ini, aku tidak di sinilagi. Iya 'kan? =) Karena aku sudah memperhitungkan hal ini sebelumnya. Dari ramalan Haruna, dan hal-hal yang terjadi di sekelilingku setelahnya. Aku sudah memiliki analisa tersendiri dari sana. Hei, hei, kalian 'kan tahu, aku ini detektif! Hahaha...! =D_

Mirai dan Ryunosuke pindah ke Teitan High School. Ryunosuke melepaskan jabatannya yang wakil Ketua OSIS demi pindah ke sekolah sahabatnya yang lain, dan untuk Mirai juga, tentunya. Karena di Teitan High School sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan khusus yang mereka jalin. Dan mereka tidak akan merasa terkekang dalam kebohongan yang selama ini mereka simpan.

_Oh ya, aku mau bilang sesuatu nih.. Untuk sahabatku sejak 4 SD, Hasegawa Haruna, sobat terkeren yang pernah aku temui! Hei, aku sudah bahagia saat ini. Kamu tenang saja. hapus air mata yang telah meleleh dari matamu dan tersenyumlah. Karena aku tak akan tenang saat melihatmu dan mendengarmu menangis! Tetap semangat ya Haru, chan...! ^^_

Ryosuke juga pindah ke Teitan High School. Ia menceramahi Ryunosuke karena ia tak bilang-bilang mau pindah ke Teitan High School bersama Mirai. Tapi, akhirnya mereka sama-sama mengalah. Toh, Ryosuke juga tidak bilang-bilang pada Ryunosuke bahwa ia juga mau pindah. Mereka saling membalas, dan akhirnya, yah, mengalah. Dan pada akhirnya ia memiliki seorang kekasih! Tebak siapa dia! Yap! Nishiuichi Mariya! Gadis yang sejak dulu ia sukai. Dan kini mereka satu sekolah walaupun menduduki kelas yang berbeda.

_Untuk sahabatku yang terhebat, Nakajima Yuuto! Walau pun kamu adalah orang tertulalit di antara kami, kamu tetaplah sahabat kami yang paling bisa diandalkan! Hal sekecil apa pun yang tidak disadari orang kamu ketahui. Benda yang sebenarnya ada di hadapan kami, tapi kami tak melihatnya,kamulah yang menyadarkan kami bahwa benda yang kami cari ada di hadapan kami sendiri...! Keren 'kan sobat? Jadi, tersenyumlah..!_

Rika menemukan cahaya barunya. Ia kembali jatuh hati pada cinta pertamanya, Kanata Hongo, yang kembali bersekolah di Teitan High School setelah setahun pindah ke luar kota. Mereka ternyata sejak dulu memang teman masa kecil. Dan mereka sekarang menjadi bahan olok-olok yang baru di sekolah. Terutama di kelas 2-B. Karena mereka sekelas.

_Untuk sahabatku yang jenius, Chinen Yuuri. Kuharap kamu tambah tinggi. Hahaha... Bercanda Chii! ^^ Aku harap kamu tambah jenius. Kamu memang yang terpintar dari kita berlima. Kamu tahu bagaimana memecahkan soal-soal yang sangat rumit sekali pun. Dan, hei, _English isn't bad at all_, Chii! Cobalah untuk mendalaminya. Dan kau pasti akan suka! Jadi, cobalah untuk belajar. Di kehidupan mendatang nanti, aku akan menantimu yang sudah lancar berbahasa Inggris. Oke? Hehehe... =D_

Asami, seperti halnya dengan Rika, namun ini versinya beda sedikit. Ia kembali dengan kekasihnya, Takahata Misaki. Dulu Takahata Misaki pernah memutuskan hubungan mereka karena faktor sekolahnya yang tidak mengijinkan. Tapi itu dulu, saat mereka masih SMP. Dan kini Misaki, sama dengan Ryunosuke, Ryosuke, dan Mirai, bersekolah di Teitan High School setelah memutuskan untuk keluar dari sekolah bersaramanya dulu.

_Untuk sahabatku, yang paling mengerti diriku, Arioka Daiki. Aku heran. Walau pun kamu lebih tinggi dariku, aku tetap saja ingin menjagamu agar tetap tinggi seperti itu. Biar suatu saat akan kubuktikan bahwa aku akan lebih tinggi darimu. Hahaha... Namun sayangnya aku tak bisa melaksanakan tekadku itu, deshou? Hm... Sepertinya kamu sudah tahu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya dari sebelum membaca surat ini. Karena aku juga sudah memprediksikannya. Ingat, aku adalah detektif. Hahaha... Tersenyumlah, sobat! Walau pun aku mungkin memang tidak ditakdirkan untukmu, namun selamanya aku akan ada dihati 'kan? Jadi, tersenyumlah...! ^^_

Haruna, Daiki, Chinen, dan Yuuto tetap menjalin persahabatan mereka. Kemana-mana selalu bersama, seperti dulu. Walaupun lubang di antara mereka kosong, namun mereka tahu, Miyuu selalu berada di samping mereka. Menemani mereka dan senantiasa bersama mereka. Karena mereka sahabat. Sahabat sejati, untuk selamanya.

_Oke..! Itu aja sih, yang mau aku sampaikan. Dan sekali lagi, tersenyumlah. Ingat, aku selalu ada di hati kalian, selamanya, sampai kapan pun. Meski dunia akan kiamat, bumi terbelah, laut kering, langit tak lagi biru, dan lain-lain*Maaf aku hiperbola*, aku akan tetap bersama kalian...! Tersenyumlah, sahabat-sahabatku...!_

_Cherrs,Love,LOL,LOS, de-el-el_

_Ryuzaki Miyuu_

.

"Jadi, bisakah kamu menceritakan hal apa yang terjadi di antara kalian waktu itu?" tanya Haruna sambil tersenyuim tengil pada Daiki yang wajahnya sudah merona merah.

"Ayo, ceritalah!" sahut Chinen yang mengaduk-aduk teh dinginnya sambil tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Iya! Penasaran nih..!" sahut Yuuto tak mau kalah.

"Eto...," gumam Daiki sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Suasana kantin yang ribut sama sekali tak membantunya untuk meringankan suasana hatinya yang kacau. Sambil menahan malu, ia menceritakan hal yang terjadi waktu itu.

Daiki menggenggam tangannya erat. Miyuu hanya manatapnya dengan bingung.

"Dai... Daisuki." Kata itu dengan mulus terucap dari mulut Daiki. Miyuu terbelalak, kaget akan pengakuan itu. Ia melihat ke arah tatapan Daiki. Tatapan jujur dan tulus yang terpancar dari sana.

Deg deg..

Miyuu tersenyum lembut. Setelah apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini baru kali ini ia kembali tersenyum selembut itu."Watashi mo...," balasnya. Setelah mengatakan itu, beban yang selalu ia pikul terasa lebih ringan. Jauh lebih ringan. Serasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Daiki menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

.

.

-The End-

_Keitai_: Ponsel

_Gomen_ : Maaf

_Minna_ : Semua

_Dare_ : Siapa

_Jaa matta_ : Sampai nanti

_Ikou_ : Ayo

_Daijoubu ka_ : Kamu baik-baik saja?

_Naze_: Kenapa?

_Yoroshiku_: Salam kenal

_Nani_: Apa

_Sou ka_: Begitu, I see, dkk

_Masaka_: Tidak mungkin

_Konnichiwa_: Selamat siang

_Ittai_: Sakit!

_Baka_: Bodoh

_Saa_: Jadi

_Moshi moshi_: Halo

_Demo_ : Tapi

_Iie_: Tidak

_Hai_ : Baik

_Wakarimashita_ : Aku mengerti

_Arigatou_ : Terima kasih

_Doushite_: Ada Apa

_Tou chan_: Ayah

_Daijoubu_: Tak apa

_Hontou ni gomenasai_ : Benar-benar minta maaf

_Daisuki_: Aku menyukaimu

_Watashi mo_: Aku juga

*: Lagi-lagi maling dari PV Over

Ah~! Selesai! xD

Btw, fic ini sebenarnya cuma aku copas dari catatan fbku... ^^!

Hanya mengedit-ngedit sana-sini dengan polesan yang tidak jelas.. xD

Nah, walaupun chapter sebelumnya tidak ada review, aku mengharapkan review kali ini~! ^^

Review please, Readers sama! ^^


End file.
